Past and Present Collide
by Wiccan Wolf
Summary: Series, 8 chapters in all. A new person comes to Sunnydale
1. The Past Can Fly

****

Author:Wiccan Wolfe

****

Disclaimer1:Not mine, I do not own these characters. They belong to Joss (damn you!) and the UPN. I only own the character Anna. Besides, I'm broke.

****

Disclaimer2:This contains female/female relationships. Should that bother you then you shouldn't be here. There is no sex, maybe some innuendos. But no actual sex. Some bad things that kiddies shouldn't around to read.

****

Rating:R just for safety reason.

****

Paring:Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, Buffy/? read to find out.

****

Summary:A girl from Tara's past shows up. Will she steal Tara from Willow? How is she going to affect the lives of the Hellmouth?

****

A/N:This story is the longest one of this series. But it looks longer than it actually is because I spaced it all out to make it easier to read. Enjoy!

****

The Past Can Fly:

Part One

Willow and Tara awoke to the sound of the alarm clock. Just as they did every morning, and in each other's arms. Tara leaned over Willow and shut the clock off. Taking the opportunity to look down at the sleeping Willow beside her. She smiled and kissed Willow on the lips to wake her up.

"Wake up sleepy head. We have to meet the Scoobies at 10:00." Tara spoke softly and lovingly.

"I don't wanna." Willow covered her face with her hands and rolled over.

"Well we have to. They're expecting us. And we need to get cleaned up anyways. We smell like each other." Tara thought back to the night before and smiled at how wonderful it was.

"It's not like you to be so bossy. And besides... I like smelling like you." Willow looked into Tara's eyes and pushed the hair back from her face.

"I like smelling like you too. But not everybody else thinks that way. Now get up."

"No." Willow crossed her arms and acted like a stubborn five-year-old.

"Fine." Tara leaned in slowly and gently kissed Willow on the lips. Then she traced her tongue on Willow's lips asking for access. When Willow opened her mouth for more, Tara pulled back and said, "If you want more then you're going to have to get up."

Tara got up and pulled a robe on and grabbed her bath kit. She turned and looked at Willow one last time.

"I'm going to the showers. The way I see it you have two options. One you can come with me and have to some fun getting clean. Or two, you can lie there and sleep."

"All right, fine. What's your hurry anyways? It's not like you to be so... un-shy."

"I just feel like today is going to be a very good day."

What Tara didn't tell her was that her friend, her first friend, was coming to Sunny Dale. She was excited at the thought of seeing Anna. Anna was the first crush that Tara had ever had. She wasn't sure what she was attracted to the most, her sense of adventure or her looks. 

Anna was different than Willow or Buffy or even Anya. Of course, everybody was different than Anya. When she last saw Anna she had shoulder length blonde hair and gray eyes. She was the only person that Tara had ever seen with gray eyes. 

But how was she going to see Anna without telling Willow? Willow would be crushed if she found out that Tara was holding something from her. It hurt her bad enough the first time when she lied about her family. I have to tell her now. Tara decided.

"Wait Willow I need to tell you something first." Tara's voice sounded guilty.

"What is it baby? Is something wrong?" Concern took over the red head.

"I got a letter from one of my friends from high school. She is coming to Sunny Dale and she wants to see me. I should have told you when I got the letter but I wasn't sure how you would react." Tara was looking down at the floor to avoid the look that might be in Willow's eyes.

"Is that all? You had me scared that something was wrong. So... are you going to go see her?"

"If it is all right with you. I won't go if you don't want me too."

"No, go see her. When is she coming to town?"

"Today, she said that she would e-mail me when she gets settled in. So I don't know if it'll be today or tomorrow."

"Oh, okay."

Both girls sounded a little depressed. And both for different reasons. Tara because she hadn't seen Anna in so long and she didn't know how she felt for her. Sure she was in love or what she thought was love, when she first met Anna. But would she still feel the same way after all these years? And Willow because she was afraid of what trouble this girl might bring or cause. What if she tries to steal Tara from me? Or tries to break us up? Willow's fears were growing by the minute, but she couldn't let Tara know.

"So are you still up for a fun shower?" Willow wiggled her eyebrows to lighten the mood.

"Let's get going."

The girls headed for the showers to get clean. After an hour of fun and thirty minutes of cleaning, they returned to their dorm. Willow walked in first and headed straight for her computer to check her e-mail. But she found something else.

"Tara there is an e-mail here for you. From an "Avalon's Mists"."

"That's Anna. I didn't think that she would e-mail so soon."

"Anna, the friend from high school?"

"Yes, it says here that she is going shopping but wants to meet for lunch at Jimmy's. It's 9:45 now and she wants to meet at noon. But we have Scooby things to do. I can't leave you."

"It'll be fine. We can hold down the fort. It'll still be day light, it's like there will be any vamps. You should go." Willow was a little hurt but a little jealous too.

"Okay if you say so. You're sure that you're okay with this?"

"Yes, now let's get ready and go or we'll be late." Willow and Tara got dressed and headed for the Magic Shop.

______________________________________________________________________

Inside Giles was talking to a costumer, while the rest of the Scoobies were sitting at the table talking. Just then Willow and Tara walked in. Tara noticed the costumer but she couldn't see who it was. The costumer was wearing a black shirt with a Goddess symbol on the back, that hung down to the hips, with lose fitting blue jeans that covered the tops of the shoes. The person had black spiked hair, with silver chains around the neck. Tara assumed that the person was a male but she couldn't be sure. Everybody sat back down and started talking again. But for some reason Tara couldn't stop looking at the costumer.

"Who is that with Mr. Giles?" Tara pointed in the direction of the person.

"I don't know. Some girl that came in earlier, Giles knows her, which is strange." Buffy turned her head to look at the girl. "Why?"

"I don't know. I can't shake this feeling. I feel like I've seen her before."

"You've probably seen her around town." Xander answered.

"Yeah you're probably right."

The girl and Giles were walking to the counter when Tara noticed a mark on the girl's head. It was sort of "c" shaped with the curve part of the "c" pointing down. The girl was handing Giles some money but he kept refusing to take. They hugged and the girl walked towards the door. Tara stood up and watched the girl pass when she finally said, "Avalon's Mists." 

Everybody looked at Tara and then to the stranger as she turned around. She looked at Tara who still had her back to her.

"Tara?" Tara turned and looked at her.

Part Two

"Yes Anna?" Tara smiled a big smile and walked to hug Anna.

"I can't believe it! You look so different!" Anna was soaking up every feature that she could.

"I take it that you two have met before then?" Giles smiled at the girls.

"This is the girl that I told you I was coming to see, Uncle Giles. You know her too?"

"Uncle Giles?" Everyone said at once.

"Is it so hard to believe that I have a family?"

"No it's just... you never talked about a niece. You never talk about any of your family." Buffy was trying to make up for everybody's reaction.

"You never asked me." Giles looked a little hurt as he was cleaning his glasses on his shirt.

"You don't have a British accent. I never knew that you had Brits in your family." Tara was just as shocked, if not more, than everybody else was.

"I told you that I different nationalities in my family. But never mind that, how are you? I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too. But I have stuff to do right now. Can I catch at lunch?" Tara gave a quick look to the gang and then back to Anna.

"Sure, I'll see you at Jimmy's at noon."

"Tara, why don't you go ahead? I'm sure that we can handle everything here. Besides you and Anna have a lot of catching up to do. And the sooner you two get done catching up, the sooner I can catch up with my favorite niece." Giles looked proudly at Anna.

"Your _only_ niece and you only like me because I send nice Christmas gifts."

"Are you sure?" This time she wasn't asking everybody, just Willow. Willow nodded her approval.

"I see you guys later. Bye," Tara leaned in and kissed Willow on the cheek and quietly said, "I love you." Willow mouthed the words back to her as Tara and Anna left the store.

"She looked like a hooker." Willow sat down and put her face in her hands.

"A little jealous are we?" Xander always loved making jokes at Willow whenever he could.

"Bite me, Harris boy."

______________________________________________________________________

Across town Tara and Anna sat down at table in the back so that they would not be disturbed. They ordered something to eat and began catching up right away.

"What have you been doing all this time?"

"I've been traveling around. I took some photo assignments overseas. I got some of my pictures in some of their famous magazines. And I had a couple of pictures in American magazines like Time, Style, and I even went down to Tiger Beat. I was so ashamed of taking photos of the Back Street Boys. For a couple of months I lived with a girl in Japan, but we broke up so I moved on. I decided that it's time for me to go back to college."

"Wow, you always said that the first thing that you would do after high school would be traveling. I never would have thought that you would have gone through with it."

"I know I fucked up a lot in the past. I did a lot of things that I regretted doing or not doing."

"Why do you say that? We had a fun time in high school."

"I do regret one thing though."

"What?"

"Not staying with you. Tara, I've thought about everyday of my life. I thought about you everyday that I was with you. I came expecting.... I don't know what I was expecting. Maybe you standing there with open arms waiting for me. I took you for granted, and I waited to long to come back. Now you have somebody. But I'm happy for you. All I ever wanted is for you to be happy. And you are aren't you? Happy, I mean?"

"Yes, Willow is an amazing friend and lover. I'm happy. I am finally in a place where people care about me, and I'm not getting abused."

"I cared for you, I always have and I always will." Anna's head hung down so that Tara couldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes. But Tara knew that they were there. The past must still be to rough for her to talk about. Tara thought.

"I know, and I will always care for you too. You were my first everything. My first friend, my first kiss, and my first girlfriend. You were the first girl that I ever touched and the first girl to ever touch me. There will always be a place for you in my heart. You know that." 

Tara leaned across the table to grab Anna's hand. The moment their skin touched, a shock went through their systems. Tara jerked her hand back and quickly examined her hands for any trace of blood. When she saw she was okay she grabbed Anna's hand and held it in hers. Anna lifted her head to look into Tara's eyes.

I want to like her, but I have Willow. I can't risk breaking Willow's heart just because of an old flame. Oh but she is so cute. She is just the same now as she was the day we met.

______________________________________________________________________

Flash back to high school, Tara is sitting in the back of a classroom in the last seat.

__

Tara was the only one in the classroom. Her father always said that good girls get a good education. Tara looked up when she heard someone at the door. A blonde shoulder length hair, gray eyed girl. Something inside Tara jumped and made her sit up to see the girl better.

"Is this Ms. Beckett's room?" The girl pointed to the desk.

"Y-yes. A-are you n-new h-here?" Tara's heart was pounding but she didn't know why.

"Yeah, I hate new schools." The girl walked and took a seat to the left of Tara. She stuck out her hand as a greeting. "I'm Anna."

"H-hi I'm Tara." Tara reached for the extended hand, but when their skin touched, it sent a shock up their bodies.

"You've got a cute stutter. Don't ever lose that. That'll break some hearts." Anna sat down and gave a coy little smile to Tara. Which caused her to turn red. "You know you're very cute. Maybe we can be friends."

"I don't have any friends." Tara was ashamed to admit this but she felt comfortable telling Anna this.

"Well then I'll have to fix that. Hello I'm Anna, your new best friend." Once again she stuck out her hand causing Tara to laugh at feel at ease a little more than usual.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow a friend! I never thought that anybody would care about me. But there is something about her, something different. She makes my heart jump. Oh no, here comes those jerk boys again. Tara tried to hide herself in her locker but it failed.

"Hey baby girl. Come here and give me a little something." Tara felt him put his hands on her hips, but they were suddenly pulled away as he fell to the ground. Tara turned to see Anna standing there with her fist in mid air.

"Now who else wants a little something from me? (Silence) That's what I thought. Now if I ever catch one of near her again it better be to carry her books. Got me?" The boys nodded their agreement and took off running.

"Are you okay blue eyes? Did they hurt you? I swear to god that I'll kill them." Tara couldn't think with Anna's hand rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah, t-thanks." Tara smiled and ducked her head down.

"And a beautiful smile. You've just got it all don't you? Can I sit with you at lunch?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

"What are you doing after school today?"

"Chores, I have to do them before my father gets home."

"What time does he get home?"

"Six o'clock."

"Can I come over? I'll leave before your father gets home."

"Yeah."

"I'll help you with your chores."

Anna never did ask about Tara's father. It was almost like she had already known, and didn't feel the need to ask about him. Tara couldn't wait until three o'clock. She wanted to spend some time with Anna.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is where I live. It's not much but it's a home."

"It's nice. I like that country house feel to it. So what chores do you have to do?" After the girls finished the chores they decided to go up to Tara's room to talk.

"We have like two hours before your father comes home. What do you want to do?" Anna had an evil grin on her face as she thought of the numbers of things to do.

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"Kiss you." Anna had a serious look on her face.

"Okay." Tara smiled looked down at the floor.

"Can I really kiss you?"

Tara said nothing but nodded her yes. Anna moved Tara's face to look at her. They moved together slowly and let their lips press softly. Anna's tongue ran along Tara's lips instructing her to open them. Anna pushed her tongue into Tara's mouth; they both sighed their satisfaction. The kissing became more passionate and the heat grew between them. Anna stood up leaving Tara confused and a little hurt.

"Have I done something wrong? It's me isn't it?"

"No blue eyes, I just a little over dressed if you catch my drift." Tara nodded her acknowledgement as Anna stripped down to her black lace bra and underwear. Tara stood up to do the same when Anna stopped her.

"Let me."

She began by unbuckling the blue jean overalls. Once they were off she started to unbutton the white shirt.....

****

Part Three

Tara shifted slightly in her seat as she remembered that day. A smile crept on her face so big that she looked like a little kid.

"What are you smiling at?" Anna asked cautiously.

"I was just thinking about the first time that you came over to my house, remember?"

"Yeah I almost killed myself trying to get out of that small ass window of yours."

"Well we didn't want to get caught now did we?"

"Yeah half-naked, well I was half-naked, you on the other hand, you were fully nude." Anna smiled as she remembered the way Tara looked without any clothes on. Such a beautiful body and flat stomach.

"Stop picturing it in your mind! I know that's what you are doing now quit it." Both girls laughed at each other and them selves. After they finished eating, they headed back to the Magic Shop.

"When are Tara and that girl coming back?" Buffy asked Giles.

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"I just want to get to know Anna. I mean she is your family after all. I want to hear some embarrassing stories about you." Buffy smiled and headed back to her seat.

"Are you kidding me? She was all over you! And that tripping thing? That was just an excuse to get you on her." Tara laughed as they walked in the store.

"Hey Giles we're back." Anna called out to the store.

"You didn't cause too much trouble, did you?" Giles smiled and waited for a sarcastic answer.

"We knocked over a couple of banks, stole from the rich and took it back to the apartment. But we didn't get caught, that's what I call a productive day." Everybody laughed expect for Willow. "We weren't properly introduced. I'm Anna." Anna made her way to Buffy first, then the others.

"I'm Buffy, how long are you staying in Sunny Dale?"

"Until something weird happens. So that means until dark right?"

"You already know the town too well." She's funny and not bad looking either. Buffy thought.

"I'm considered an oddity myself. So what better place for a weird person to come to other than Sunny Dale?"

"What makes you an oddity?"

"Have you ever heard of a 'White Wing'?"

"No, I don't think that I have."

"You see our family is originally from Ireland. Except for Giles, his side wanted to be different."

"Hey now."

"Anyways, believe it our not but Ireland is just as weird as this place. Thousands of years ago there was a single woman who went into labor one night. Her husband had died a couple of months earlier and she swore that he tried to contact her all the time. And when she was going into labor, she claimed to have seen her husband standing beside her with these huge white wings. Well she gave birth to a little girl, and as she was holding the baby, she said her husband's soul went into the baby. Giving it the power to heal. And ever since then when one of our family members dies, it is said that their soul transfers into the next born child, giving it power to heal, among other things."

"Are you serious?" Buffy had seen some weird things but she just didn't believe this.

"Yeah if you've ever seen the TV show 'Charmed' they have a 'White Lighter' it's the same thing as a 'White Wing'."

"So you have 'Elders'? And that whole up there to get your assignments is real too?" Anya pointed to the ceiling.

"Yes that's one reason why I moved to Sunny Dale."

"Who are you assigned to?" Anya asked.

"Buffy."

"Me, why me? I'm a slayer I don't need any help."

"The council feels that you get hurt too often. And so do your friends. After the first beating from Glory, you weren't able to do it a second time. With a 'White Wing' you can be healed quicker than usual."

"I think that it would be a good idea Buffy." Giles pulled up a chair for Anna next to Buffy.

"I'm really useful and you won't have to feed me much. You only have to walk me once a day and I'll be really quite so you won't know that I'm even here." Anna gave Buffy a big sad puppy dog look that made Buffy's heart pound.

"All right fine."

"Like you had any choice." Anna crossed her arms on her chest and sat back in her seat with a smile on her face.

The group spent the rest of the day talking, from everything to the past and the future. Once night kicked in it was time to hunt for vampires. They walked to the cemetery with stakes in hand. They didn't have to wait long before they found a group of them surround something.

"What 'cha got there boys?" Buffy asked as she ran at them and start staking left and right. Dust flew everywhere to reveal that in the middle of the group was none other than Harmony. She walked towards Anna like she knew her. Pointing her finger she started yelling. Anna ducked her head down as she was coming closer.

"I told you that I never wanted to see you anywhere near me again! After what you did you are lucky that I didn't kill you last time. You hurt her so badly!"

"Me you half-wit? She is the one who broke up with me. That's why I left L.A. And what the hell are you doing here. You said that you hated this place." They were in each other's face, yelling at each other. It caught the attention of everybody as Buffy staked the last vampire. Everyone was curious to know what had happened in L.A.

"What is going on here?" Buffy shouted at Harmony.

"This hussy here broke Cordelia's heart. She told her that she loved her and wanted to marry her then she breaks her heart and leaves."

"Is this what she told you? I never said that I wanted to marry. That's why we broke up. She wanted to get married and I didn't so she said that we were through. And so I left."

"You dated Queen C?" Xander couldn't believe it.

"Harmony, go home now." Buffy grabbed Anna by the shoulders and pulled her away.

"If you are supposed to protect me then he is your chance." Buffy pointed to her right shoulder where a vamp cut her.

Anna hovered her hand over the cut and closed her eyes. A white ball of light came out of her hand and covered the cut. Just as fast as in came, the light disappeared and Buffy was healed.

"Hey you even fixed my jacket."

"It's one of the perks of the job."

Buffy and Anna looked in each other in the eyes. Buffy shook herself mentally and was a little embarrassed for staring. The group walked around for a few more minutes and then decided to go home. Anna gave Tara a hug and agreed to come by the Magic Shop. Buffy had a strange feeling to hug her too.

"Thanks for taking care of that cut. You might be useful after all." 

As Buffy leaned in to hug Anna, Anna whispered quietly, "You are very beautiful when you smile, kind of a turn-on." Buffy pulled away and looked directly at Anna.

"Well I'm going to head home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Anna walked off with a very big smile on her face.

"You guys go ahead. Tara can I talk to you for a minute?" Buffy grabbed Tara away from Willow and pulled her back.

"Why does everybody want Tara all the sudden?" Willow threw her hands up in the air and began walking home.

"Tara, when I hugged Anna she said, 'You are very beautiful when you smile. Kind of a turn-on.' Is she a lesbian?"

"Yes, I was hoping that she wouldn't do that."

"Do what?"

"Tell you that she liked you. She told me today at lunch that she thought you were cute. And she tells people what she thinks. I told her not too because she needs to keep a professional relationship."

"What is the history between you two?"

"If I tell you can't say anything to Willow."

"That serious?"

"She was my first friend, kiss, and my first girlfriend. When we graduated I moved to Sunny Dale and she took off traveling. We never officially broke up but we just kind of knew that it was over. Willow likes to think that she was the first and I didn't want to hurt her. Please don't say anything."

"I won't I promise."

"Willow can not know at all. This could ruin us."

"Calm down I won't say a word as long as you don't."

"What does that mean?"

"I think that I kind of... like her too. After she healed me, we just stood there for a moment looking into each other's eyes. I felt my heart pound in my chest, and I was wondering what it would be like to kiss her."

"We make a bound, a pact right now. You don't say anything to Willow and I won't say anything to Anna. Okay?"

"Okay."

On the way home, Buffy tried to figure out what to do about her feelings for Anna. This would not be an easy decision. She had had feelings for girls before. Well, not girls but Faith. But Willow was gay, not her. Look at her track record. All guys and not a problem with one of them. Well.... Buffy gave up figuring this problem for today and went to bed.

Part Four

The Magic Shop was full of costumers who all seemed excited. There were girls holding to each other crying and some were screaming.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Buffy pushed her way through the crowd and found a table where Anna, Giles and some other people that Buffy didn't know were sitting. Tara saw Buffy and made her way over to explain.

"Buffy, come here." Tara led her back to the training room.

"What is going on around here? And who are those people sitting with Anna?"

"It seems that Anna failed to mention that she has a band. An international band that let the press know where they were." Willow walked towards Buffy with her arms across her chest, the tone of her voice did not sound good.

"It's not her fault Willow. She left the band and moved here but the band didn't want her to give up. They came here to try to change her mind. When they were leaving Germany the press asked them where they were going and they told them. Now the press here wants to follow up on the story. She is trying to get the people to leave."

"That's not what it looks like to me. I'm sorry Tara but I just don't trust this girl, if she didn't tell us about this, who knows what else she is lying about."

Everybody turned their head towards the door when they heard the beginning of a song. Walking out first, Buffy saw the band standing above the crowd. Anna and another guy were the only two people to have instruments. Anna had an acoustic guitar, while the other guy had an electric guitar.

__

I have climbed the highest mountain

I have sailed across the sea

I have wrestled with my demons

And woke up with only me

I have been around the block

Three times maybe four

And I think I deserve just a little more

In front of total strangers won't you kiss me

Flowers for no reason but you miss me

I want to be in love

Everybody screamed and applauded. Then Anna yelled out to the crowd.

"Everybody calm down for a minute I would like to make an announcement. Buffy, will you marry me?" Anna got down on one knee. Buffy turned around to find herself suddenly in a church standing next to Anna.

__

Beep, beep, beep.

Buffy's alarm clock went off and she woke up from the very strange dream.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Giles, where is Anna?" Buffy looked around the shop for her.

"She's not here yet. She should be here any minute, why?" Giles sat down with his cup of coffee and rubbed his eyes to wake up.

"I want to ask her about this really strange dream that I had."

"What would she know about dreams? People dream all the time."

"Not me, I haven't had a dream since I was eight."

"Talking about me I hope." Anna came in with a smile and sat down.

"I wanted to ask you about this dream that I had." Buffy explained all she could remember. Anna laughed when she was done.

"That's what happens when you get healed for the first couple of times. It will stop after a while."

"But of all the dreams why that?"

"Think about it, the music is a clue to my past. I use to be in a band that wanted me back."

"What about the wedding? That was pretty weird."

"Think about it, weddings express a feeling. Use your brain, you're a slayer it shouldn't be that hard." Anna got up and walked over to a shelf to look at some books. The rest of the gang walked in, to Buffy's surprise Dawn was with them.

"Dawn what are you doing here?"

"I picked the lock on my cage and got out. I'm here to meet this white wing that everybody is talking about."

"Hi I'm Anna; the one everybody is talking about."

"I'm Buffy's sister Dawn."

"Tara, can I talk to you for a minute?" Buffy pulled Tara over to the side and told her about the conversation she had with Anna.

"Buffy, don't freak out. I'm sure Anna was just joking."

"Yeah okay that's it she was joking."

"But how do you feel about her?"

"I like her... in more than a friend way."

"Then you should tell her that. You would be surprised at how kind and loving that she is." Tara smiled as she 

remembered what it was like to be with her.

"You're right, by the way, how is Willow feeling about Anna?"

"She's okay about it, why?"  


"I think that you should talk to her. She's feeling a little jealous."

Buffy and Tara walked back to the table where everybody was watching as Dawn and Anna were talking. It didn't look like talking as much as it looked like they were having a staring contest. Dawn supplied the questions and Anna supplied the answers without a hesitation.

"Where were you born?"

"Glastonbury."

"Where is that?"

"England."

"I've never heard of it."

"It's a hidden island."

"So Anna is your real name?"  


"No."

"What is it then?"

"Fiona."

"Why go by Anna?"

"Too many people knew me as Fiona. So when I came here I changed my name."

"So you have a secret life that you haven't clued us on?"

"Yes."

"Are you ever going to tell us about it?"

"No."

"Why not? I would think that would be something you would want to talk about. Like Anya, she talks about hers 

all the time."

"Well for one, I'm not Anya. And two, I messed up big time in the past. To talk about the past is to relive it, and I never want to relive it again."  


"I bet Tara knows about your secret life." Dawn turned to look at Tara who just gave her a shrug.

"Tara doesn't know it, no one does."

"Not even Giles?"

"Not even Giles."

"Can't you tell us anything about your past?"

"I messed up a lot, and now I'm trying to get back on track. I've done things to people and to myself that I'm not proud of. But now I'm looking to change that."

"How did you become a white wing?"  


"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"That's apart of my past."

"Will you ever tell anyone about your past?"

"If I find the right person, then maybe. I'm just not in a place right now where I feel comfortable telling things."

"What do you mean 'not comfortable'?"

"I need to be in a stable environment. I need to have a home, a job, and friends before I go off telling every little 

detail about my life."

"Okay, then I have nothing else to ask."

"Anybody else got a question they would like to have answered?"

"Yeah I do." Buffy walked up beside Anna. "How did you and Cordelia ever get together?"

Anna laughed. "We met when she first moved to LA. She was a party full of actors and actress; we met and began talking. She told me that she was looking for some acting jobs and I told her that I could get her some. It just kind of happened from there."

"Well what all happened? I want details." Willow pulled up a chair on the other side of Anna. "Cordelia is the last person on earth that we thought would ever hook up with a girl."

Part Five

"Hi I'm Cordelia Chase. Would you like anything to drink?" Cordelia had a tray of water.

"We're fine thanks. I'm Anna, I own..."

"The Actors Studio on Westin Street. Yeah I know. I'm an actress myself; I'm just doing this until I get a job."

"Is that a hint or something?" Anna laughed at her attempts to be subtle.

"Depends, if you have work for me then yes if not then no." She smiled a smile that made Anna's heart stop.

"I can give you a job. Come to the studio at eight a.m. If I like you then you might have more than one job and if I don't... well you know what will happen." They chuckled for a moment.

"I'll see you then, good-bye." Cordelia walked off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight a.m. arrived and Cordelia couldn't wait. She knew that there was something about this girl that she liked. It was either her smile or the fact that she could give her a lot of jobs. And jobs always equaled money, and money equaled fame, and so on. Cordelia got her best clothes on and the accessories to go with it. After she applied the perfect perfume, which took about thirty minutes to pick out, she left for the studio.

"Good morning Miss Chase. It's so nice to see you once again." Anna shook hands with Cordelia, the touch of their skin sent wonderful waves through both their bodies.

"Good morning to you too, Anna. And please call me Cordelia."

"All right then Cordelia, here is the part that I want you to read today. It's for a commercial for a drug prevention program. I think that you will be perfect for it." Anna handed Cordelia the page to read from and instructed her where to stand. For the first time Cordelia realized that there were other people in the room. She took a deep breath and began to read.

Once she was done Anna spoke. "That was amazing Cordelia. I think I see a future for you in acting."

"Thanking you so much." Cordelia shook hands with the other judges as they left the room with smiles on their faces.

"So I have the job?" Cordelia couldn't believe it.

"Only on one condition." Cordelia's heart sank. "What?" She asked barely audible.

"If you will go out on a date with me tonight." Anna smiled and hung her down looking at the floor with a sudden interest.

"When, where, what time, and what do you want me to wear?" Cordelia smiled back at the slightly embarrassed girl.

"Tonight, my room, eight o'clock, and absolutely nothing." Anna had an evil smirk on her face while Cordelia had a confused one on hers. "I'm just joking. Let's meet at Paris, it's less than a block from here. Is eight o'clock a good time for you?"

"Yes, eight o'clock is a perfect time."

"And a dress would be fine."

"I'll see you then." Cordelia walked out smiling to herself. Oh my god! I have to buy something to wear!

Eight o'clock couldn't have came sooner for either of the girls. Both girls were dressed up in their best dresses. Anna had a nice black dress that clasped behind her neck; it showed her skin on her back. She wore her, then shoulder length blonde hair, up in a bun with a few locks of hair hanging down. She chose the perfume 'Poison'. Cordelia bought a ruby red dress that had thin straps that went up her back. The straps on her shoulders were made the same way, of thin material. Cordelia decided not to wear any perfume or put her hair up, which was a big change for her.

Cordelia stood outside waiting for Anna to show. She was starting to get worried that she might have changed her mind when she finally pulled up in a Jaguar. Nice car! And nice dress, this girl must be loaded! Cordelia thought to herself as she watched Anna walk towards her.

"Hi Cordelia! You decided to show up."

"Hi what's that supposed to mean?" The girls hugged for a moment. Neither wanted to give up the wonderful feeling of their bodies touching.

"I thought that you might've changed your mind. You know, decide that a job wasn't worth going out with me."

"Never! I like you..." Cordelia's face reddened with embarrassment.

"So the truth comes out huh?" Anna crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Cordelia as hopes to lighten up the situation.

"I didn't mean to blurt that out."

"I like you too. Now can we get to dinner?"

Dinner was everything but boring. Between talking about the past to the future, Anna kept the jokes rolling. Somewhere in the dinner Cordelia fell in love. She knew this was somebody she always wanted to be with. Once dinner was finished, Anna suggested going back to her house. Cordelia agreed and both girls jumped into the Jaguar. Less than ten minutes later they were in front of a beautiful mansion. Cordelia was in awe of the huge home.

"Like what you see?" Anna smiled at the look that was on Cordelia's face.

"Yeah, it's beautiful."

"Come here, I'll show you something better." Anna grabbed Cordelia's hand and lead her upstairs to what she guessed was the master bedroom. Anna pulled her inside and shut the door slowly. Cordelia's heart was pounding in her chest; she knew what was going to happen next and she couldn't want it more.

Part Six

"And that's how it happened. We had a wonderful two-year relationship. And then things kind of went downhill. I loved her, don't get me wrong, I did but I wasn't _in love_ with her. Not enough to get married anyways. She was hurt and suggested that I leave so I did." Anna looked down at the table examining her hands and trying to keep the tears out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Willow placed her hand on Anna's shoulder as a way of comfort. Anna took a deep breath and sighed.

"It was bound to happen. We wouldn't have lasted much longer anyways. I think that she was in love with a guy anyways. But on a happier note, what is happening tonight?" Anna attempted to smile but everyone could see that she was in pain. No matter what, she cared for Cordelia.

"Movies, we should get some movies and go back to my house. All of you are welcomed, even you Anna."

"Oh thank you for the oh-so-kind offer. Like you had a choice, you know that I was going to come anyways." Anna got up and walked towards the door where Buffy was. Everyone laughed and started arguing over which movie to get. After getting the movies and the necessary food supplies, everybody decided to make it a sleep over. A fine excuse for everybody to get to see Anna's home.

"Here it is. What you all wanted to see." Anna opened the front door to her mansion and let everybody in. No one ever said anything except for the occasional gasps. "Not what you were expecting?" Anna teased.

"More than we could have ever expected." Buffy turned to Tara. "Why did you tell us that she was loaded?" Tara chuckled.

"I never thought that it mattered."

"You knew that she owned this house and you never told us?" Willow was a little hurt at learning something else that Tara had hidden from her.

"What does it matter? She is the same person whether she has money or doesn't. Everybody should know that." Tara seemed a little agitated.

"Everybody but Cordelia." Anna didn't mean to say it out loud but she already had she might as well explain. 

"I'm not stupid, you all knew Cordelia, and she is money hungry. She didn't love me as much as she loved my money and the places that it could get her." Anna walked over to the stair and motioned for everybody to come up.

Part Seven

Anna's house was huge. Once you opened the front doors, the first thing that you would see would be the stairs that were slightly to the right. A spiral staircase big enough to place a piano in the middle of and still have room to walk around it. As they were walking up it, they noticed a door on the right that said "Den" on the door.

When they reached the top they were even more envious of Anna's money. To the left was a long hall with doors on both sides. They were all labeled with things like, "Guestroom 1", and "Guestroom 2". Anna went to the right of the staircase where yet other room was located. This one was labeled, "Master Library". Anna opened the doors to revel a library that looked just like the one in "The Beauty and the Beast".

"Have you read all these books?" Dawn asked in awe.

"Yeah right." Anna scoffed. "Please the last book that I read was entitled "How to Clean Your Wings" and I only read that because it was mandatory."

"What kind of books do you have in here?" Dawn again asked, she seemed to be the only who could find their voice.

"Anything and everything that your mind can imagine." Anna walked over to a small brown desk covered in papers. She tapped the answering machine button and listen closely. The messages all appeared to be from people that she didn't know.

"Bill collectors, they think that calling me will scare me into paying them."

"You have the money, why don't you pay them?" Buffy finally spoke as she walked to the desk too.

"It's not my place; it's Cordelia's shit that she has sent to me. As a way of pay back. I let her borrow some money so she sends her dogs after me. Her credit sucks, if she wouldn't spend some much money shopping she wouldn't be in this mess." Anna leaned down and opened a drawer that was filled with candy. At the moment of seeing this, Buffy had to laugh. "What can I say, I'm an addict. Anybody want a sucker?" Anna's voice seemed to echo throughout the large room.

"I do!" Dawn came running up to the desk to pick her color.

"See no matter how old you are, you can never give up on candy." Anna smiled at Buffy.

"What do you, uh, plan on doing with these books?" Giles walked up caring a few books in his hands.

"Here take this." Anna walked to the corner of the room and pulled out a cart. She pushed that cart to him and placed the books inside. "If there is anything that you want then take it. I have no use for them."

"Are you sure?" Giles took the cart.

"The only books that you can't have are the ones in the glass room over there." Anna pointed to the front glass doors to a room filled with books and other things. "Anything else is yours for the taking, even me." Anna looked 

over at Buffy and gave a small evil smirk.

If she keeps joking like that I might take her up on the offer. I've got to tell her tonight about how I feel. Buffy thought to herself.

After spending an hour looking around and picking out books. Everybody left Anna's home and left for Buffy's. Buffy decided to ride with Anna. She said it was so Anna wouldn't get lost. Both girls were a little nervous and said nothing at the beginning of the car ride. Finally Buffy spoke up.

"I need to confess something." Buffy looked out the car window to avoid Anna's eyes.

"That you are really a man?" Anna joked not realizing how serious it was at first. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Anna looked a little upset.

"It's okay; it's just that this is kind of hard for me to say. I think that I'm," Buffy took a deep breath and said the last part very quickly. "I'm in love with you."

A smile crept on Anna's face as she heard the last part being spoken. "That is some pretty strong words for somebody that you just met."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I'll understand if you just turn around and go home. You can go talk to your bosses and tell them to get somebody else."

"Okay for one, my bosses don't work like that. They wanted me with you for a reason. I've been told that there is a reason for everything and there is a reason for why I was chosen to protect you."

"What is the reason? I mean, did they tell you the reason?"

"For us to be together. As a white wing, I know parts of the future sometimes."

"You know about our future?" Buffy was a little excited to know this.

"Some of it, why? Are you curious to know something?"

"Can I, I mean you won't get in trouble will you?"

"All I can tell you is that this will be your longest relationship ever." Anna smiled at her as she pulled up in the driveway.

"So that means that we are officially dating?" Buffy started examining her hands very carefully.

"That's up to you." Anna turned off the car and turned to look at Buffy. Buffy leaned in and gave Anna a quick kiss on the lips.

"Come on girlfriend, we have some snuggling to do." Buffy jumped out of the car and ran towards the house.

"That was awful quick don't you think?" Anna got out of the car and walked towards the house.

"Well you already said that we were going to have a long relationship, so why not get a head start on it?" Buffy grabbed Anna's hand and interlocked their fingers. Both girls walked into the already filled home to see everybody giving her weird looks.

"What is everybody staring at? I'm just holding hands with my girlfriend."

"I can't believe this! First it's Willow then Cordelia and now you. I've got to get some guy friends." Xander shook his head while everybody laughed.

"I'm happy for you Buffy." Tara and Willow hugged Buffy and Anna.

"Maybe now we can be better friends Willow." Anna smiled at both Willow and Tara. Willow's face turned a little a red as she thought of the jealously she felt at first.

"I say that it's time for some movies, what about you?" Everyone agreed and moved to the living room.

"Except for you, I have something for you." Buffy pulled Anna back and straight into her arms, she kissed Anna soundly on the lips. Anna wrapped her arms around Buffy's waist and pulled her even closer. Both girls moaned a little bit to show their satisfaction.

"Movie... living room... people are waiting for us... um, but this feels so good." Buffy almost never got the sentence, which wasn't a sentence after all.

"I could get use to this." Anna and Buffy went into the living room with everybody else. Everybody watched their every move until they sat down. Anna sat down first on the end of the couch while Buffy sat down on top of Anna.

"You just can't wait to get a relationship started can you?" Anna laughed as she pulled Buffy into her lap more comfortably.

"Nope, start the movie and quit staring at us." Buffy looked around the room.

"I just can't believe that you two got together so quickly."

"Me neither, this is all Buffy's doing." Anna looked at Buffy with love in her eyes.

"You said that it was our future. And the future is now." Buffy leaned down and began kissing her again. This is going to be the start of a wonderful relationship. Buffy thought to herself.

___________________________________

****

Continued in:

Battle One


	2. Battle One

****

Author:Wiccan Wolfe

****

Disclaimer:Do not belong to me! They belong to the god Joss Whedon! *bows to Joss*

****

Rating:PG13 would be my best guess. Maybe some cussing, I don't really know.

****

Paring:Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, Buffy/Anna

****

Summary:Buffy finds out what it's like to be in battle with Anna.

****

A/N:Contains female loving another female. Should this bother you. then leave. This is the second part of the series. It's best if you read "The Past Can Fly" first.

****

**Battle One:**

Part One

*Summer's Home, the night before*

Anna and Buffy walked to the door and out to her car. Buffy linked her hands with Anna's as a smile crossed her face at the thought of 'her girl.'

"What are you smiling at?" The smile on Buffy's face made Anna smile and she didn't know why.

"You're my girl do you know that?" Buffy stopped and looked at her.

"I do know that." Both girls were looking at each other with loving eyes.

"I feel like I've known you for my whole life, and I barely know you. It took Willow and Tara a couple of months to even admit it to themselves much less to get together. But I feel like... we are meant for each other." Buffy took Anna's hand in her hands and placed it on her chest. "You feel how fast my heart is beating?"

"Yes." Anna whispered, not trusting her voice to work for very long.

"It's never beat like that for anybody else that's how I know. We are meant for each other, and you saw the future, you know how we'll turn out."

"Well, before we go off declaring our love to the whole world, I think that we should have a first date don't you think?"

"Sure, how about tomorrow night? We can go to the Bronze."

"No, let's go to a movie. A movie and dinner, that sound okay?"

"Yeah, where to do want to go for dinner?"

"How about something quick to eat?"

"Is pizza simple enough?"

"Perfect, I'll come and pick you up at seven and we'll go to an eight o'clock movie. Okay?" 

Anna leaned in and kissed Buffy once on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow o' girl of mine."

"Where did that come from, o' girl of mine?"

"Hey I'm part Irish, what else can you expect?" Anna waved her goodbyes as she got in the car. Buffy ran happily back in the house, waiting for tomorrow.

****

Part Two

*Summer's home, morning after*

"Good morning Buffy. Want some cereal?" Dawn offered the box to her sister.

"No I have to go shopping today." Buffy was excited about her date.

"What for?" Dawn had a puzzled look on her face.

"Dawn we need to talk." Buffy's happy face turned to concern. How was she going to explain this? "You know about Willow and Tara and about their lifestyle don't you?"

"Yeah, I'm fifteen Buffy, not stupid." Dawn said cautiously.

"Well and I don't want you to get freaked out or anything but, I am dating Anna. Are you okay with that?" Buffy put her hand on her little sisters shoulder.

"Yeah, I just don't know if I trust her completely though."

"Why not?" Buffy was getting a little worried. She wanted to be with Anna but not if her sister didn't approve.

"She said so herself, she has a secret life. What if this secret life brings trouble with it?"

"I agree with Dawn, Buffy you should find out about her before you do anything drastic." Willow and the rest of the Scooby gang walked into the kitchen.

"I'll ask her tonight. But I like her; we are going to be together for a long time." Buffy smiled as she remembered what Anna said about seeing the future.

"How do you know that? She might be here for a few days..." Willow asked.

"...Or a few months. Besides she told we were going to be together for a long time."

"Just because she said that doesn't mean that it will be true." Willow gave her a pleading look.

"Well, what about you and Tara? You said that you are going to be together forever. Doesn't mean that it's true." Buffy kind of wished that she hadn't said that.

"That's different, we know each other, you know nothing about her and you want to marry her."

"Look, she told me that she is sometimes granted the power to see in the future. And in our future she said that this would be the longest relationship that I've ever had." Buffy was now a little irritated.

"I think that you need to learn a little more about her first." Willow looked down at the counter.

"Tara, what do you think about her? She is your friend after all." Everybody had forgot about this one little fact. Now Willow was ashamed that she had spoke so badly about Anna in front of Tara.

"She is my friend, and she has a lot of secrets. But we all do, you can't expect to know everything about someone on the first date. I would trust her every word, just like I would trust every word that Willow or Dawn or you would say." Tara pointed to every person that she named off.

"I promise you that I, _we_, will all get to know her. If Tara can trust her, I think that the rest of you can. Now I have to get ready for tonight." Buffy went upstairs and everyone waited for the door to slam.

"I'm sorry Tara." Willow apologized, for what she didn't know, but she felt like she should.

****

Part Three

*Later that afternoon, at the Magic Box*

"Giles do you trust her?"

"If course I do. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Everybody else, except for Tara, thinks that she is hiding something major. I don't know, I mean you're on my side right?"

"Of course I am. But they do have a point."

"What do you mean?"  


"Well she is my niece, but she has secrets that I don't even know about."

"Fine, whatever, I'm still going to go out with her." Buffy waved her hand as if to dismiss the conversation.

*7:00 Anna's house*

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Anna held the door open looking confused at the Scooby gang on her front lawn.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but something came up. Vamps are up to something, but you can come with." Buffy smiled and looked down at the ground.

"Sure, killing some vamps sounds like the perfect first date. Are we walking or driving?"

"Walking, let's go make some dust." Buffy grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her along.

"Anna can we ask you something?" Tara walked up to Anna looking a little worried.

"Sure Tara, you can ask me anything. That goes for all you guys."

"We need to know about your past." Tara looked Anna in the eyes with a pleading look.

"Why is my past of any importance to you?"

"In case there might be somebody after you."

"What kind of inconvenience will I bring you, is what you mean." Anna broke free of Buffy's hold and walked faster in front of the group. She found some steps and sat down, putting her head down in her hands.

"What happened in your past that you won't talk about?" Buffy sat down and put her arms around Anna's shoulders. The rest of the gang walked up slowly and began sitting down around Anna.

"I suppose that you have to find out sometime don't you?" Anna took a deep sigh and looked out into the distance. She fixed her eye on something far away, too far the rest of the gang to see.

"What's wrong?" Tara looked in the same direction as Anna but she didn't see anything.

Anna stood up slowly and pointed in the distance. Nobody saw anything, but Anna kept pointing. Slowly she took a few steps and then yelled, "Come on now!" She took off around a building and to a back alley. The followed to find some vamps trying to attack some college girls. Willow recognized them as girls from their old Wicca group.

Buffy pulled a stake from her jacket and began staking them. Before she could get to him, a vamp stabbed Anna with something that he picked up on the ground.

"Sorry bastard!" Buffy yelled as she attacked him. Anna hit her knees groaning in pain. Buffy rushed towards her; franticly she picked Anna up.

"Honey, are you all right?"

Anna pulled away from Buffy's arms and leaned up against the wall with one hand. She turned her face away, panting as she yelled in pain. Suddenly a blue light appeared from nowhere and attached to her back. It stayed for only a minute and then disappeared. Anna hit the ground once more in pain. Buffy ran to her side and examined her back nothing was there. It was like nothing happened. But what scared her most is what she saw when Anna looked at her.

Part Four

Anna's eyes, that were once gray, were now solid black. And the mark on her head that Buffy had never taken a notice to before was shinning like a flashlight. Buffy dropped Anna in fright and started to back away.

"What the hell is that?" Buffy pointed at her own head.

"Buffy calm down. I'll explain later but there is somewhere else that we are needed." Anna got up and walked calmly out of the alley. She made her way to the cemetery with the gang behind her. Anna pulled the slayer closer to her and pointed. She quietly whispered "There is something over there that is fixing to show up and kill. I'm thinking that it is a vamp but I don't know. Do you still have your stakes?"

"No, I dropped them when I was trying to figure what the hell is going on with you!" Buffy whispered back quietly but sharply.

"Here." Anna held out her hand and a stake appeared. Buffy took it and went in the direction of the soon to be vamp. Anna grabbed her head as if she was in pain. Then four more stakes appeared in her hands.

"Willow, Xander, she's going to need back up. Go now." Anna threw them the stakes and showed them where to go. "Tara, Anya you can stay with me. Everything should be fine now." 

Just then Buffy yelled out, "It's Glory."

"Stay here and wear this," Anna handed Tara a necklace that she was wearing. It was a light green rock held in a small metal cage. "Tara, as long as you were it you'll be protected. You'll have to keep touching Anya for it to protect her too. Don't lose contact with her." Anna yelled the last sentence has she ran for Buffy.

When she arrived Buffy was hit in the stomach and knocked across the woods into a tree. Glory laughed her triumph as she looked at Anna.

"Hey, aren't you Fiona?"

"Goddamn! Do I know every fucking demon in this small ass town?" Anna threw her arms in the air in aggravation.

"Minions, get her, she could be of the most use to us." The minions made an attempt to run after Anna. Anna leaned her head down for a moment then said something in Latin that Willow later translated into, "Let the wings that kept down, now lift me off the ground."

Wings seemed to have grown out of her back as she floated off of the ground. She went so high that Tara and Anya saw her from their position. They rushed over to see what was happening.

"I can't believe she still has it." Tara whispered to herself as she approached the crowd.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Glory waved her hands and stomped her foot.

"Glory, you know better. I can defeat you." Anna lowered herself slightly to the ground. Her eyes had turned from black to a solid green color.

"If the slayer can't then you can't!" Glory yelled at the floating figure. "Let's go home minions." Glory and her lap dogs ran for the safety of their home.

"Run now Glorficus, die later." Anna yelled out to the running figures in the distance. She lowered herself and said again in Latin, "Back within my skin, is where you must live." Anna ran over to Buffy and began to heal her.

"Anybody else hurt?" Everyone shook their head no.

"What the hell are you?" Buffy got up and dusted herself.

"I'm a white wing trying to do my job." Anna went to the steps where they had been before. She sat down, then leaned back at stared at the sky.

"When are you going to answer the question? What are you? Why are you here?" This time it was Willow who was yelling.

"I am a white wing; I am here to protect Buffy and the rest of you." Anna said through clenched teeth.

"Tell me about your past." Buffy calmly and softly said this.

"Not here, at my home."

"Why?" Anya asked, feeling a little left out from everybody else.

"I can't let anybody here this. In case Glory has someone tailing me. Let's go to my house." Anna got up and walked off.

Part Five

*Anna's home, inside the den*

"This is my den. Can I get you something to drink? I have beer."

"Sure." Everybody agreed.

Anna returned with beers for everybody. She herself opened a cabinet on the wall and fixed herself what looked like a vodka tonic.

"I am older than you would think." Anna sat down at a chair near the fireplace and stared at the flames.

"You're a demon, an ex-demon?" Anya asked.

"Sort of, I have lived through different times and different lives. Every lifetime I die and then I am reborn again. Every lifetime I do my job, whatever the elders think that I should do."

"They give a job?" Anya asked confused.

"Yes and this one was to protect Buffy."

"What other jobs have you had?" Buffy sat down in front of Anna and stared in the flames with her.

"A lot, I was born before the universe was. Like Glory." She whispered the last part.

"Do you know how to get rid of Glory?"

"I'm sorry, I don't."

"That's okay, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is everything is my fault. I should have stopped it."

"Stopped what?" Buffy laid her hand down on Anna's knee.

"The birth of demons. But my uncle convinced me that the world couldn't live on happiness alone. You need love and death. I had a chance and I didn't take it. Now look at the world! Demons, death, pain, and Glory."

"You were there when Glory was born?" Xander asked disgusted.

"Yes, I held her in my hands right after she was born. I looked into her eyes and saw pain. I could've ended that. Then you wouldn't have had to deal with this."

"But then we wouldn't have met. I wouldn't be in love with the person of my dreams." Buffy stood up and made Anna look at her. Tears welled up in both of their eyes. "You have your secrets, we all do. But here is something that isn't a secret I love you. I don't have to know about your past to know that I want to be with you." Anna stood up and kissed Buffy as tears fell down both of their cheeks.

"I love you too Buffy. But I still feel like this is my fault. If I hadn't have listened to my uncle..."

"Shh... It's okay." Buffy put her finger on Anna's lips.

"Your uncle as in Giles?" Willow asked.

"As in Dohfferyn! I remember now, she was his niece and his personal secretary. I knew that I had seen you before." Anya was now standing pointing an accused finger at Anna.

"Anya what are you talking about?" Xander stood up as well.

"She had her own personal desk in front up his office. And we had to bring in the money to her."

"What money?"

"We got paid buy the women who had us doing the revenge spells for them.. And she would take our money, and she signed our checks. Now that I think of it she done everything while Dohfferyn sat in his office."

"So it's true?" Buffy asked hurt.

"In one lifetime yes, I told you that I done a lot of different jobs." Anna suddenly looked up at the ceiling and nodded. "They need to see me."

"Who's 'they'?"

"The elders, I'll be back in a moment." Anna looked at the group and the disappeared.

*Elders*

"What do you need?" Anna asked her bosses.

"How is it going with Buffy?"

"Great, it's going along perfectly just as planned." Anna said with anger in her voice.

Part Six

"Not so well then?" The first elder asked her.

"I think that she might leave me. Her friends hate me, I'm sure that by now Tara does too." Anna looked down and sighed heavily.

"Fiona you know what's meant to be. Don't let this discourage you. You've seen the future." The second elder said. She didn't have to look to know this; he had an Irish accent where as the other two didn't.

"I know but the future can change. I want her so much..." The third elder cut her off before she could finish.

"Look at these few glimpses into your life." He waved his hand and the clouds that were in front of him turned into a huge mirror.

In it Anna saw her and Buffy in a church getting married. Second she saw herself holding Buffy's hand as Buffy went into labor. Then the last thing she saw was herself, holding a child pointing at Buffy's pregnant stomach.

"You are positive that this is the future?" Anna asked pointing at the mirror.

"Would we ever lie?" She couldn't see it, but she knew that the three elders were smiling. 

"Go now to your wife. Explain everything and then fulfill this future of yours."

*Anna's home*

"What they want?" Buffy asked turning around to face Anna.

"Just to reassure my faith in the future, _our_ future." Anna smiled grabbing Buffy's hands.

"What else do you want to know?"

"I want to know what they said to make you so happy." Tara said smiling at the girls.

"I don't think that I can tell you." Anna looked at the ceiling as if she was asking for permission. "I can't tell you right now."

"Let's forget it for right now. As we get to know each other, you can tell us." Buffy smiled and kissed Anna on the lips, then the cheek to where her tears had been earlier. Anna slipped her hands around the slayer's waist and pulled her closer. Buffy was putting her arms around Anna's neck when she heard Xander groan.

"I hate being the only male in a room full of girls making out with... girls." Xander sat down causing everybody to laugh.

"What things have you done in this lifetime?" Buffy leaned back to look at her girlfriend.

"I was born in Glastonbury but I was raised in Avalon. I was trained to be a High Priestess."

"You'll make a great ruler Anna." Tara said proudly at her friend.

"Avalon, like King Arthur Avalon?" Willow asked confused by the whole situation.

"Yes, I was to be ruler someday but I decided against it."

"What a minute, what is up with the wing thing that you did in front of Glory?" Xander asked.

"It's one of my powers. I can see danger before it happens, I can heal, take a lot of pain, fly, and access other things at certain times."

"I bet that you can't take slayer pain." Buffy said proudly.

"And I bet that I can, but we'll save that for another time."

"We'll let's go home guys, it's late and I want some snuggle time with my Tare-bear." Willow smiled and kissed Tara on the cheek causing Tara to blush.

"Aw, Buffy can we be as cute as they are?" Buffy smacked Anna playfully on the arm.

"Are you going to go home or stay here?" Anna smiled wickedly.

"I would never go all the way on a first date." Buffy turned to the door leaving Anna standing there to laugh at herself. "If this is what you do for a first date, then I can't wait to see what you do on a second one." Buffy leaned inside the room and blew Anna a kiss goodnight.

I can't wait until we get married. If I start shopping now, I might be able to get a big ring. Anna thought to herself as she sat down in front of the fireplace to reflect on this hellish night.

________________________________________

****

Continued in...

Spending the Night.


	3. Spending the Night

****

Author:Wiccan Wolfe

****

E-Mail:pandawolf@excite.com

****

Disclaimer:Again, I do not own them. Anna is mine, other than that they belong to Joss. I just play with them for my own pleasure.

****

Rating:PG13 basic romance. *gags* I never expected it from me.

****

Paring:(mainly) Buffy/Anna, Willow/Tara

****

Summary:Buffy spends the night with Anna for the first time.

****

A/N:Contains lesbian themes, duh, you should know that by now. Third part of the series.

****

Spending the Night

Part One

**Anna's house**

The phone rang startling Anna. She sat down her guitar and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what are you up to?" It was Buffy as usual. She had only called about twenty times that day.

"Nothing, just practicing on the guitar."

"You play? That's cool, are you any good?"

"Sometimes but not right now."

"So are you up for going to the coffeehouse? We could grab some lunch while we're there."

"Sure, I'll come pick you up in a few minutes."

**Magic Box**

"Okay, I'm at the Magic Box. See you in a few." Buffy hung up the phone and smiled to herself. Now she could get on to a perfect relationship with Anna and not worry about anything. Everybody knew her secrets so there was nothing to hold against her. She just wished that Anna would tell her what she saw about their future.

"Hey Buffy who are you going to see at the coffeehouse today?" Xander asked as he sat down.

"The same person that she has been calling every three seconds." Willow said not looking up from her book to make eye contact.

"You're one to talk. When you first fell in love with Tara you were spending every second that you could in her room or at least near her." Willow smiled while Tara blushed slightly.

"I did, didn't I? I was and still am, in love." Willow looked at her girlfriend and kissed her.

"I like Anna, she is nice and funny and cute."

"Please refrain from talking about my niece's cuteness in front of me." Giles said as he was taking inventory.

"Sorry, forgot about you being related to her. Hey how come she has so much more money than you do?"

"She was famous at one time."

"When? That would be something that I would remember." Buffy tried to rack her brain to see if she could remember seeing her before.

"Not for America, for other countries like Germany and Ireland. She was an actress, and a singer. She did quiet well actually. I don't know why she didn't continue with it." Giles pulled off his glasses and chewed on the end of it.

"She is a good singer." Tara replied, not realizing that she had actually said it out loud.

"When I called she said she was working on her guitar. I'll have to make her play for us one day."

"You still believe what she said about this being the longest relationship that you've ever had?" Anya asked as she went to the counter to help a customer.

"Yes I do." Buffy said.

Willow scoffed and said, "You don't even know her last name."

"Good afternoon all!" Anna walked in and made her way to the very happy Buffy at the counter.

"Hey, I missed you. What's you last name?" Buffy kissed her and came around the counter to hug her.

"Don't start with that teenager puppy love crap. I've spoken to you all day. You haven't had time to miss me. Although I could understand why you would. I am a Goddess after all." Anna pretended to polish her nails on her chest while Buffy playfully swatted her on the arm. "Is it just me or do I get hurt a lot around here? I mean, I've only been here, what, a week and I'm already getting hurt." This got her another smack. "Why do you want to know my last name?" Buffy shrugged. "It's Carlisle."

"Are we ready to go?"

"As ready as we'll ever be. See you guys later." Anna waved goodbye to the group.

"I still don't like her." Willow said.

"Why? Now that you know that she's not going to steal Tara away you shouldn't be angry with her." Xander got a nasty look from Willow as he said this.

"You _were_ jealous of her! Oh Willow honey you have nothing to be afraid of, she doesn't want me anymore. And I only want you." Willow and Tara hugged and exchanged a few kisses.

Part Two

**Coffee House, an hour later**

"Let's go back to your house for a little while."

"Why, are you casing the place?" Anna raised an eyebrow causing Buffy to laugh.

"No, I just want a chance to look around. I'm haven't got to see what's in all those rooms that you have."

"Are you allergic to anything?"

"Not that I know of why?" Buffy said slowly.

"You know that I'm a showoff right? Well I had to outdo my family as far as pets go. So I imported a white tiger, a Grey wolf, and a panther."

"Are you serious? I thought that all three of those animals were like going extinct." Buffy was so shocked.

"I have money, and I'm a showoff. That's kind of why most of the family hasn't spoken to me in a while."

"I want to see them."

**Anna's house**

Anna slowly opened the door that said "Saber" on it. She peered her head inside, then opened the door all the way. Buffy stood at the door, half-afraid of what might be in there.

"Come in Buffy, I was just checking to see if he was asleep or not." Anna sat down on what looked like a twin bed. There on it laid a huge white tiger. You almost couldn't tell that there was anything there if it wasn't for the black stripes on him. Buffy walked in slowly taking a note of what the room looked like. It was rather small and plain looking. There was the bed on the left, with white blankets. On the floor were two big bowls, one filled with food, the other with water. Anna laughed at the massive cat as it rolled belly up.

"He is humongous. I can hear him purr from here."

"I know, I thought that Giles was going to die when I brought him home. He kept saying 'He may look cute now but he will grow up. And then he'll eat you in your sleep.' But this is the biggest baby that I've ever seen." Anna scratched his stomach once more and then got up. "You want to pet him?"

"Not right now, I'll save that for later."

"Okay, anything else that you want to see? My bedroom, my underwear, your underwear?" Buffy laughed and kissed Anna.

"You never give up do you?"

"Well look at you. How can you expect me to see that walk past me and try to keep clean thoughts?" This got Anna another kiss. Buffy slid her arms around Anna's waist and held her.

"I'll tell you what; Dawn has been asking me if she can spend the night with Melinda. Now I can let her go over there and then I could spend the night over here. Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay. You and your naked self are welcomed over here at anytime."

"You are so bad!"

"You wouldn't have me any other way." The girls looked into each other's eyes seeing nothing but love.

"No I wouldn't. Let's go to the Magic Box and spend some time there and then you can come and see my house."

"Sounds perfect."

Part Three

**Magic Box**

"Mr. Giles here is your mail. You have an awful lot today." Tara had her arms full of mail as she laid it down on the table. Giles walked over to inspect it. He gave a disgusted sigh and went back to what he was doing before.

"I brought Buffy back. I want my refund."

"Do you ever stop joking?" Buffy put her hands on her hips, but she was smiling.

"Anna, there is some mail from your disgruntled family members." Giles said as he was cleaning his glasses on his shirt.

"If memory serves me right, they belong to you too."

"No I choose not to claim them. I haven't opened them but I have a feeling what they're about."

"Warning him that I was coming. The devil incarnate, as some of them call me. 'Lock up the doors and hide the children. "It" is coming' " Anna was explaining to Buffy. "Oh please when is the last time any of these people tried to contact you before."

"Your birth, I must have gotten around one hundred phone calls telling me that a demon child was born."

"How loving our family is. Oh how I miss them so." Anna put an arm around Giles and put some fake tears in her eyes.

"These are all warnings about you coming to Sunny Dale?" Buffy looked through the pile of papers.

"I bet you, but open them and find out for yourself. Look at this, Katie, Jonathon, Matthew, Jennifer, they never contact me. And I can bet you anything that they haven't even met you." Anna walked over the desk and began opening the letters.

"Oh god. This letter is awful; I take it that your Great Aunt Hope doesn't like you too much." Buffy handed the letter to Anna.

"Never did. And this woman claims to be a Christian. Just look at this foul language. Oh look she left her phone number. I hope that they all did, then I can call them. That'll be fun." Anna smiled, as she thought of the things she could do to them.

"Giles said that you were an actress and a singer." Anya asked from the comfort of her boyfriend's arms.

"I _was_, was being the keyword there."

"Why did you quit?"

"I wanted to be a photographer. So when I got a job offering, I decided that I wanted that more than I wanted to be famous."

"What made you quit photography then? You never did tell me that." Tara smiled as she leaned on the counter.

"I wanted to go to college. Be like other people. You know, get drunk, get laid, get a free room and learn absolutely nothing." Anna smiled proudly.

"That's college for you." Buffy answered. "What do you plan on majoring on in college?"

"You'll laugh at me when I tell you." Anna hung her head down.

"No we won't, unless it's funny."

"Oh you are so comforting."

"Just tell us, I won't laugh at you. Scouts honor." Tara held up two fingers.

"It's something that I've wanted to since I was in high school science. And that's all I'm saying." Anna threw up her hands. Tara thought about it for a moment and then remembered.

"Forensic Science, right?"

"I can't believe that you remembered. I didn't ever tell you did I?"

"Once, but that is something that you don't forget."

"Have I mention how loved that I feel around here?"

"Why would you choose something like that? You have to touch dead bodies." Buffy shuttered.

"You're one to talk. You touch and kill dead bodies' everyday."

"I guess that you're right."

Part Four

"Well, I think that we should go to your house. After all you've seen mine, it's only fair." Anna leaned in and whispered to Buffy. Taking the opportunity to kiss her ear.

"Okay, let's go now. I'll see you guys later. Call me if something happens." Buffy and Anna left for Buffy's house.

**Summers' house**

"You have a cool house." Anna looked around the house.

"It's nothing like yours."

"Buffy is that you?" Dawn came around the corner from the kitchen.

"Dawn what are you doing here by yourself?"

"I'm not, Melinda and her mom is here. We just stopped to see if you were here or not. Hi Anna."

"Hey what's up?"

"Dawn, do you still want to spend the night with Melinda?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you spend the night with her tonight if you want to."

"Are you serious? That is so cool." Dawn turned to go back into the kitchen but stopped. 

"Wait, why are you being nice to me all the sudden?"

"I'm just happier now, and you should be too." Buffy looked and smiled at Anna.

"Thanks Buffy. Anna, whatever you're doing, keep doing it." Dawn left for the kitchen. A moment later they heard happy squealing.

"Come on, I want to show you my room."

"Really, but isn't it too soon for that? I never go all the way on a third date."

"Such a smart-ass. What should I bring to your house?"

"You in a towel, that's all I require." Buffy threw a pillow at Anna.

"Close your eyes."

"Why, are you going to rape me?" Anna sat down on the bed and closed her eyes.

"No, I just don't want you to see what I'm taking."

"You mean your bra and panties." Anna got a smack on her knee.

"Okay I'm packed you can open your eyes." Anna was on her way to opening them when Buffy reached down and kissed her. Anna moaned slightly at the surprise. "Let's go." Buffy and Anna left for the door.

**Anna's House**

"Do you have a car?" Buffy asked as they pulled up in Anna's driveway.

"I might have one or two, why? Are you trying to case my house?" Anna smiled as they went into the house.

"Maybe, maybe not." Anna and Buffy made their way up the stairs.

"I have a Jaguar and a Convertible. They're in the garage. What room do you plan on staying in?" Buffy slid her arms around Anna's neck and kissed her slowly. Anna slid her arms around Buffy's waist to pull her closer. For moments they kissed until oxygen was needed. Buffy smiled and grabbed her bag, heading down the hall.

"Where is your room?"

"The last door on the right." Anna followed Buffy.

Buffy walked into the room that was almost as big as the library. She looked around in amazement; there was a fireplace and a small bookshelf. The bed looked like a king. The sheets were a lilac purple, on closer inspection Buffy found that they were silk. Hanging from the top of the bed, were lilac curtains that covered the sides of the bed. On the other side of the room was a big window that looked out onto a small pond. She saw what looked like a big dog standing by the water watching the fish. He jumped back when a fish jumped out of the water; Buffy laughed lightly at the sight of the frightened dog.

"That's Jay-Z. He is the Grey wolf."

"Jay-Z? That is a real original name."

"Hey, I was going through a rap stage okay."

"I like the lilac things, I never thought that you would have such..." Buffy tried to think of the right word.

"Girlie stuff?"

"Yeah, that's the word."

"I am a hopeless romantic. Just not many people know it."

"I would like to find out."

Part Five

"I bet you would. How about a nice dinner?"

"Who's going to cook?" A smiled curled up on her lips.

"I can cook smart-ass. I'll fix us a nice dinner and we'll take it from there."

Anna went downstairs to cook. Buffy decided to roam around the house. She went into the rooms, and looked in the closets and drawers. But she wasn't snooping; snooping would have been if she had went through Anna's room, which she didn't. After she was done, she headed downstairs. On her way down, she smelled something wonderful cooking. She found the kitchen, by smell, and saw on the table was two candles, two wineglasses and two plates. On the floor were red and white rose petals.

"What is all this?" Buffy asked pointing to the table.

"I told you that I'm a hopeless romantic. Do me a favor; go up to my room and in my closet is a dress that'll fit you. Put it on and then come back down here." Anna smiled at Buffy as she turned off the stove. Buffy went upstairs and found a beautiful red dress. Quickly she put it on; it was a perfect fit. She found the shoes that were with it and put them on too. Like Anna asked she went back downstairs. Anna was standing there in a blue dress with splits up to her knees.

"You look amazing in a dress." Buffy was shocked that someone with black hair could look that good in a dress.

"So do you; are you ready to eat?"

"Yeah." Anna pulled Buffy's chair out and pushed it in when she sat down. Anna turned on some romantic music and sat down to join her love. "Where did you change?"

"There is a room over there." Anna pointed to the side of the kitchen. "It was supposed to be a spare room but it never got finished."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you cut off all your hair and dye it black?" Anna laughed.

"I don't know. Some of my friends dared me too one year and I just never let it grow back out. Everybody seemed to have liked it like this, so I left it."

"I want you to let it grow back out. Leave it black, but let it get longer." Anna was surprised that Buffy demanded this but she was okay with it.

"If that's what you want, I'll do it."

"Really, no fight or anything?"

"I'll do anything for you." Anna smiled shyly.

"I'll hold you up on that offer later." Buffy smiled as she thought of how to end the night.

Buffy enjoyed the food; it tasted like it was a little Chinese. After dinner, Anna took Buffy to see the pond. It was getting dark and the moon reflected off of the water creating a beautiful site. It was a little chilly out, so Anna wrapped her arms around Buffy. That made it a little harder to walk but Buffy didn't care, she enjoyed the closeness. Anna laid her head on Buffy's shoulder as the looked out over the water.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Anna asked softly.

"I love it; it's getting kind of cold out here, let's go to your room." Buffy turned her head and caught a kiss from Anna.

Part Six

Anna started the fire and sat down on the bed with Buffy. Warmth filled the room. Neither girl said anything at first, both were a little nervous.

"Buffy I..."

"Anna please..."

"I'm sorry." Both girls said at once.

"You go first Anna."

"Buffy I love you and I don't want to push you into something that you're not ready for. I'm perfectly content to just lie here with you all night. I don't want you to think that just because you are staying over that you have to have sex with me."

"I love you too. You are unbelievably sweet." Buffy put her hand on Anna's cheek. "I was going to say that I don't know how to have sex with a girl. This is my first time. But I want to be with you, I can feel it in my heart. Here feel." Buffy took Anna's hand and placed it on her chest. It was the beginning of a wonderful night for both girls.

****

***************

"That was wonderful." Buffy placed her head on Anna chest and snuggled up with her. "Did I do okay for a first time?" Buffy smiled and knew what the answer.

"What, you couldn't tell? I think that after the third time that I screamed, the whole neighborhood heard how well you did." Anna smiled and kissed Buffy on top of the head.

"You won't feel bad if I go to sleep will you?" Buffy asked nervously.

"No I won't." Both girls fell asleep comfortable for the rest of the night.

**The next morning**

"Last night was wonderful." Buffy smiled and kissed Anna on the lips.

"Yes it was, mind if I ask for a repeat tonight?" Anna smiled evilly.

"How about we repeat it right now." The girls set in on their second round of lovemaking.

Part Seven

"Good morning." Buffy said cheerily to everybody. "Tara can I speak to you a minute?" Buffy took Tara into the training room.

"Where did Buffy go?" Anna asked as she walked in the store.

"She went to talk to Tara. I got a call this morning from a jewelry store asking me about your credit. What is that all about?" Giles asked from the counter.

"Shh, don't say it out loud. What did they say, are they going to give me the ring?" Anna whispered to Giles. Everybody strained to hear her but couldn't.

"Yes, they said for you to pick it up today. What is it for?"

"Buffy, I'm going to ask her to marry me." Giles smiled proudly at his niece.

**Training Room**

"Tara last night was so amazing!" Buffy spun around in a circle.

"What happened?"

"We made love last night, and it was so wonderful. I know why Willow spends so much time with you now." Tara blushed at Buffy's comment on their sex life.

"I'm happy for you Buffy. I told you that you would like her."

"I'm so glad that she came into town. I think that I'm falling in love with her." Buffy stopped at the realization of what she said. "I'm falling in love with her."

Buffy and Tara came out of the room and headed towards their lovers. Buffy was just about to kiss Anna when Dawn came in.

"Hey Dawn, did you have fun last night?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, so what's happening today?"

"We have work to do. We haven't been getting much done lately." Giles looked at Anna and smiled. He couldn't wait to see the look on Buffy's face when Anna purposed.

"Man, I hate when you guy's work." Dawn sat down grumpily.

"Tell you what, I'll take you out on the town today." Anna offered.

"Really, cool! Buffy can we go?"

"I guess so, but be careful." Buffy looked at Anna and pointed a finger.

"I won't steal anything, this time. I'll bring her back in one piece. I promise." Anna and Dawn left for their day.

"Buffy, are you sure it's such a good idea for Anna to take Dawn. She doesn't understand how important she is." Willow said cautiously.

"Yes she does, last night we talked all about that. She understands that we have to protect Dawn. Willow, I wish that you would just give her a chance. She is a really wonderful girl." Buffy reached across the table to touch Willow's arm.

"I suppose that you're right. I'll try to like her." Willow sighed.

"Good girl." Tara patted Willow's back.

**Jewelry Store**

"I have to go in here and pick something up. We'll be just a minute." Dawn and Anna went inside. The man behind the counter waved and went to the storeroom. After a minute he came back with a box.

"Here you go just sign here and you can take it." The man smiled at Anna and Dawn. "Who is this pretty lady?" He pointed to Dawn.

"This is the sister of the girl that I got the..." Anna pointed to the box. Confusing Dawn even more.

"Would you like to look at some jewelry today, miss?"

"No, I don't have any..."

"Look if you want to. _I'm_ taking _you_ out on the town. If you see something you want, then we'll get it." Dawn looked around and found something that she wanted. "See something that you like?" Anna smiled at the look on Dawn's face.

"I wanted to get a class ring, but Buffy said that we couldn't af++++ it right now."

"Fredrick, come here we found something." The sales guy came over and opened the case. 

After picking everything out, Anna signed the necessary papers. She had also bought a couple of other things that Dawn didn't see.

****

___________________________________

Continued in

The Gifts


	4. The Gifts

****

Author:Wiccan Wolfe

****

E-Mail:pandawolf@excite.com

****

Disclaimer:Everything that was said from before.

****

Rating:PG13, fluff stuff basically.

****

Paring:Buffy/Anna

****

Summary:Anna gets Buffy a gift that will change her life forever.

****

A/N:Contains the same stuff as the others did. You must read the others before reading this one or you'll be totally confused.

****

The Gifts:

Part One

**Magic Box**

"We are back." Anna announced as she and Dawn carried in some bags.

"What did you buy?" Buffy asked.

"I lot of things, some are Dawn's and some are mine. Go sit down and close your eyes." Buffy did as she commanded and felt something cold and metal slip around her neck. She looked down to see a necklace, made with diamonds that said her name.

"It's so beautiful!" Buffy hugged Anna.

"I got some things for the rest of you too." Anna sat down some different sized boxes. 

Willow and Tara opened theirs together. Inside of Willow's box was half a heart necklace that said "Tara" on it. Inside of Tara's was the same thing except hers said "Willow." They put them on and saw that the hearts fit together.

"Thank you so much Anna." Willow got up and hugged Anna.

Anya opened her box to see a ring with a heart emerald. Inside of the heart said "Anya & Xander." Xander had something different than the rest, his was in a bag. He smiled as he pulled out two shirts. One said, "Xan Man" and the other said "Your Girlfriend wants me." Everybody laughed at the shirts except for Anya. She said that it wasn't funny. Giles opened his, inside was a few books that made him tear up.

"How did you get a hold of these?" He asked as he looked through the books. One looked like a photo album.

"I took them from Great Aunt Hope's house when she wasn't home. That's why the letter she sent was so nasty."

"What are they Mr. Giles?"

"This one is a photo album that my parents kept, after they died, Hope took them and wouldn't let anybody have them. And the other is the family spell book that Anna's parents kept." Giles wiped his eyes.

"I knew that you would like them." Anna walked over to Giles and hugged him.

"Dawn, what did you get?" Buffy tried to change the mood.

"You know that class ring that I wanted but couldn't get?" Buffy nodded her head.

"Anna ordered me one. It'll be here in a couple of weeks. And I got me some clothes." Buffy looked at Anna who just threw her hands up in the air.

"She said that she would tickle me if I didn't. I had no choice."

"Oh Anna will you do me a favor? There is something in the training room that I would like you to get for me." Giles pointed to the room and Anna went in. A minute later she appeared laughing as she held her guitar. "Would you play for us?" Giles asked as he pulled up a chair for her.

"I suppose so, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Anna sat down and tuned the guitar for a moment and then began to play a song. Everybody watched closely.

Part Two

__

Hush now my baby

Hush now my love

The angels are watching

From heaven above

They know that I love you

They know that it's true

I'll stay here beside you

Whatever you do

When I wake up beside you

I wish you forever

And ever be mine

A new day tomorrow

When you open your eyes

You let in the sunshine

And all darkness dies.

"Wow, that was so cool." Dawn said. "You have to play another one."

"What other song do you want to hear?"

"Play what you want to." Anna thought about it for a minute and then began.

__

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road

Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go

So make the best of this test, and don't ask why

It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right

I hope you had the time of your life

So take the photographs and still frames in your mind

Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time

Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial

For what it's worth, it was worth all the while

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.

"I never knew that you could sing that good." Tara said

"Yeah, go ahead and add on to my ego." Anna sat the guitar down and stood up. Just then Buffy hugged her. When she did she felt something in her coat pocket.

"What do you have hid in here?" Buffy reached in a got the box before Anna could stop her. She turned her back and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring, Buffy could nothing but stand there with her hand on her chest.

"What is it Buffy?" Willow asked from her seat. She could see tears welling up in Buffy's eyes. Anna sat down and began playing again. She played Terri Clark's song "Empty."

When she finished, Anna had tears running down her face as Buffy slowly turned around. Everybody was confused by the situation. Buffy turned to see Anna get on one knee and take the ring from Buffy. Buffy had one hand on her chest and the other at her mouth as tears streamed down her face.

"Buffy I know that we haven't known each other for long, but will you marry me?" 

Part Three

Both girls were crying and Buffy couldn't speak loud enough so she just nodded her yes. Everybody gasped as Anna hugged her, picking her off of the floor.

"What the hell just happened here?" Xander asked, still not understanding everything. He wasn't the only one.

"Yes?" Anna asked to be sure.

"Yes." Buffy kissed her and then put the ring on. It was a perfect fit. It was then that she remembered Dawn. If she didn't approve then she couldn't go through it. "Dawn..."

"I'm okay with it. I talked to Anna today, she explained everything. I'm happy for you." The sisters hugged, as did everybody else.

"Buffy's getting married." Willow couldn't believe it.

"I wanted to do it better, but you decided to frisk me. Then I had no choice, but I think that I did pretty good considering I did it on the spur of the moment."

"Yeah you did. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I can't believe that you asked me to marry you so soon. I never would have thought that you would have done that." Buffy was looking at the ring.

"I told you that this was going to be the longest relationship that you ever had." Anna whispered to Buffy, with her head touching Buffy's. Buffy smiled as she remembered.

"How long?" Anna looked up and smiled.

"All I can tell you is that there will be no other."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll never have to worry about another heartbreak. This is your last relationship." Buffy hugged her and wondered how she was going to plan this wedding.

"We have to start planning this wedding." Buffy looked a little worried.

"Don't worry, we'll do it together and you have all these great friends to help you too."

"Willow can be my bridesmaid."

"And Tara can be mine."

"Let's go out for dinner tonight, all of us and celebrate."

There, that night, everyone found out secrets about the others. They became closer in that short period of time. And by the end of the night, everyone agreed that Anna and Buffy were truly mean for each other.

______________________________________________________

****

Continued in

Tears and Fears


	5. Tears and Fears

****

Author:Wiccan Wolfe

****

E-mail:pandawolf@excite.com

****

Disclaimer:blah, blah, blah, same stuff as always.

****

Rating:PG13

****

Summary:Someone shows up to ruin the wedding? *Gasps* Who could it be??

****

A/N:Do you people actually read this stuff up here anymore? Lesbian themes ahead.

****

Tears and Fears:

Part One

**Summers House**

"Good morning, my soon to be wife." Anna kissed the slayer that lay on top of her.

"Good morning to you too."

"We have to go to the shop today and start planning the wedding."

"I don't want to move though. I'm comfortable; can't we just find a drive-thru?" Buffy said, sleep still in her voice.

"Come on now honey. You're just sleepy right now, once you wake up it'll be different." A noise stopped them from talking farther. The door opened, Willow was standing at the door smiling.

"At least you're dressed this time." Buffy buried her face into Anna chest to hide her embarrassment.

"One time, okay? One time you caught us." Anna sat up pulling Buffy with her.

"Breakfast is ready and we have to start planning the wedding. By the time we get done with all that, you're hair will look a little presentable." Willow pointed at Anna's now growing hair. It had grown down to her chin by now. She decided to leave it black until it got long enough for her, then she would change it her original color.

"You are so funny. Buffy has decided that she wants a drive-thru wedding." Buffy smacked Anna on the arm and got up to stretch.

"How much did you let her drink last night?" Willow asked as Buffy stumbled to get her clothes.

"Nothing, she's just a little tired. She didn't get much sleep last night."

"I told you that I don't want to know about your sex life." Willow threw up her hands and closed her eyes, hoping that would erase the image that came into her head.

"Sure you do." Anna got up and kissed Buffy once and headed for the door. She reached out and kissed Willow on the cheek then ran out the door.

"I hate it when you're girlfriend does that!" Willow said, wiping her cheek.

"She does it because she knows that you hate it." Buffy smiled at Willow. "I can't believe that I'm getting married." Buffy said almost in a whisper.

"Get ready, we have some planning to do before something goes bad. This is the hell mouth after all." Willow headed downstairs for breakfast.

**Magic Box**

"Okay here is what we have so far: Xander is going to walk me down the aisle. Giles will walk Anna. Willow is my bridesmaid, and Tara is Anna's. Dawn will be the flower girl and Anya will be the ring barer." Buffy read from the paper.

"Sounds good to me. Have you picked a church?" Xander asked, proud that he got to be apart of this wedding.

"I think that we're going with St. Mary's a couple of blocks from here. It's where my mom got married." Buffy looked over at Anna. "I wish that she could be here."

"I wish she could too. I would have liked to have met the woman who created such a beautiful woman." Everybody put their said faces on and "awed" and the gesture of love.

"We've got to go pick up the dress tomorrow. And book the church. Other than that, I think that we have everything. Except for your hair color." Buffy ran her hands through Anna's hair laughing.

"Why is everybody picking on me about my hair?" Everybody laughed.

"What day is this all going down?" Xander asked.

"April 15, that was Mom's birthday."

"So that is a couple of weeks from now." Giles said, checking his calendar.

"Well, what do we do for the rest of the day?"

"Working on giving my key would be great, if its not too much trouble."

Part Two

"Glory, what are you doing here?" Anna said calmly, holding Buffy down in her seat.

"I want my key! And slayer bitch won't give it." Buffy tried once more to jump at the god but couldn't move. Anna was stronger than she thought.

"Go away Glory. Find somebody else to torture."

"And who's going to make me? You and your gang?" Glory scoffed at the group.

"Just me, and that's all I need. You are not going to interrupt this wedding." Anna said through clenched teeth.

"Who is getting married? You should have told me, now I don't have enough time to get a present."

"This is my wedding and I'm not going to let you ruin it." Anna walked a few steps towards Glory. Everyone else sat half in fear and half in amazement.

"You are getting married? Well that's a shock. I thought that you were already married to that little Japanese girl, or that one you were living with in LA? Well there was your first, Tara." Glory whispered Tara's name so that no one would hear her. Anna held up her hand and shot a ball of white light from her hand. The force knocked Glory to the ground as her minions scurried to pick her up. "You bitch I will get you." Glory and her minions left the store in a hurry.

"Anna, are you okay?" Buffy rushed over to check her lover.

"Yeah, I just wish I knew how to kill her. I will not let her ruin our wedding." Anna looked up at the ceiling then down at Buffy.

"Go ahead; go find out what they want." Buffy reassured her lover to talk to her bosses. Anna disappeared.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Tara asked.

"What? The whole disappearing to talk to people that we can't meet?" Tara nodded her head. 

"Sometimes, but it's her job."

Part Three

**Elders**

"Anna, don't get your hopes up, but we think that we might have a way to get rid of Glory." The first voice said.

"How?"

"We have talked to the gods that were ruling when Glory was. They might have a way to get rid of her." The first voice continued.

"You mustn't tell the others." The second, Irish, voice said.

"Is that all?" Anna wanted to kill her right now.

"We want to congratulate you on getting married. We have a wedding present for you. You will get it on your wedding day." The third voice said. Anna could hear that he was smiling.

"Thank you guys so much. I really appreciate it."

"We want to see you happy. We did you raise you after all." The Irish voice said.

"We are like your fathers." Anna smiled and left to join her lover.

**Magic Box**

"What did they want?" Willow inquired from the counter.

"To tell me that they are proud of me getting married and that they have gotten us a wedding present." Anna wrapped her arms around Buffy.

"What did they get?" Buffy laid her head on Anna's chest. Every time the Buffy touched her, her heart would beat fast. Even now it still would.

"They wouldn't say, all they said was that we'd get it on our wedding day."

"I can't wait. I have to go pick up Dawn from school." Buffy frowned as she looked at her watch.

"You want me to come with you?"

"That's all right, I'll drop her off at Melinda's house."

"Is she okay with the whole idea of moving into my house?"

"She's more than okay she can't wait. She is ready for a big house with servants." Buffy kissed Anna goodbye and left.

"Dawn will love living in your house." Willow answered as Anna sat down.

"I hope so; I don't want her to be uncomfortable with this marriage."

"You are sweet and lovingly, she loves you. You two get along great; nothing will mess this marriage up." Tara comforted her friend.

"Thanks, I needed that."

**Buffy's Car**

"When are we going to start packing?" Dawn asked as she sat down in the car.

"We might start tonight or tomorrow." Buffy started the car and drove off.

"I can't wait; it's going to be so cool living in that house." Dawn said excitedly.

"I'm glad that you're okay with this." Buffy smiled at her little sister.

"Do you think she'll ever go back to her band?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask her that." Buffy dropped Dawn off and went back to the store.

**Magic Box**

"Let's go to the Bronze." Buffy said as she walked in the door.

"Why not?" Anna stood up.

"It's a little early for that isn't it?" Tara asked.

"So, I'm bored and I want something to do until it gets dark."

"Good logic." Xander followed Buffy and Anna out the door.

"He only wants to go so he can see them make out on the dance floor." Willow said to Tara.

"Willow, please." Giles said as he watched everybody leave.

Part Four

**Bronze**

Buffy and Anna danced to the song "Lucky" by Bif Naked. They held each other close, just listening to their heartbeats. When the song ended they sat down on the couch with the rest of the gang. Xander was going crazy being stuck in the middle of two lesbian couples. On his left was Buffy and Anna and on his right were Willow and Tara. Anna saw the distress in his eyes and decided to mess with his head. Willow must have seen it too. Both girls smiled at each other evilly and then at their lovers. Anna slid her hand up Buffy's skirt and began kissing her on the neck. Willow straddled Tara and started doing to the same. Xander whined out in pain as he watched Anya was a little intrigued too.

Buffy moaned out loud when she felt Anna's beeper go off. The group watched as Anna laughed at her, pulling her beeper out of her pocket.

"Get more pleasure out that than me?" Anna laughed and went to answer the page.

Anna ran back and grabbed Buffy.

"Shit, Buffy guys come on. Glory got Dawn."

"What, how could she?" Everybody ran out.

"I don't know but she does. She took to start the process. It begins tonight."

"I thought that it didn't begin..."

"I don't know but we have to hurry."

Anna took the group off to a road that they had never seen before. She ran behind and saw 

Glory standing with her minions. Anna stopped the group and pulled them out of earshot of Glory.

"Guys, stay here I have back up."

"Where, who?" Buffy asked breathless.

"I know of a higher power. Just stay here; don't let her know that we're here." Anna 

disappeared to her Elders.

**Elders**

"So what the hell do I do now?" Anna asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"Calm down, they're here." The first voice pointed to a small group of male and females. 

"They will go with you and stop her."

"Then let's go now!" Anna motioned for them to come closer.

"Wait, you must stay out of their way when they start. Keep everybody away from Glory when she dies. No one must watch the power behind the spell can kill mortals." The voice said.

Anna and the gods disappeared.

"May she be safe." Prayed the second voice.

**Alley**

"Where is she? I can't wait much longer. Screw this, I'm going in." Buffy ran down the dark alley with the gang right behind her. "Where is she?" Buffy called out, causing the god to turn around.

"Well, look who decided to show up."

"Buffy get back, everybody get back." Anna called out as she and the gods ran down the alley.

"What is this?" Buffy asked.

"I told you that I had a higher power. We have to move the spell is too powerful it'll kill you. Go to the end of the alley and wait there. I'll get Dawn." Before Buffy could protest, Anna was gone.

"It's so nice to see you again Glory." Said one male god.

"Guys, it's been so long. I was fixing to join you again." Glory said nervously. She started backing up.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance." Anna said as she moved closer to Glory.

"But you didn't and you don't have to now either." Glory pleaded with her killers.

"Yes we do Glory. You created too much evil for this world to handle. And you want to release it again. We can't let that happen." Said a female god.

"Guess this is where you say you goodbyes." Anna said as she flew up to get Dawn. She took her necklace off and put it on Dawn.

"Don't take this off no matter what. Don't let anybody take it from you. It'll protect you." A man who Dawn didn't recognize appeared. "I want you to hold on to Jake real tight okay? He'll take you to your sister." Dawn nodded and grabbed the stranger. They disappeared; Anna went to the Elders.

**Elders**

"This will kill her for good?" Anna asked.

"Yes it will." Said the voice.

"It better be a damn good wedding present that's all I have to say." Anna went to her lover.

**Alley**

"Anna, are you okay?" Buffy asked, hugging her lover.

"Yes, stay here. I'll be right back." Anna took off down the alley; she stopped and watched for a moment. The spell was already over, and Glory lay dead on the ground. Anna, forgetting what the Elders had said, walked up closer to the body. A red ball of light shot from Glory's body and hit Anna in the shoulder. The force was so strong that she tripped backwards and hit the wall. The gods quickly picked her up and moved to the end of the alley with Buffy.

"Are you okay, what happened?" Buffy looked at the wounded with worry.

"I'm okay it'll heal." Like all the times before, Anna winced in pain as her eyes went solid black then back to gray as the wound finished healing. All that was left was the blood on hers and Buffy's hands. "I guess that's what they meant when they said to stay away from Glory, even after she was dead." Anna tried to laugh but she was still in pain. Her right arm hurt and looked like it was swelling a little.

"We need to get up to the hospital." Buffy picked her up and headed for the car.

Part Five

**Sunny Dale Hospital**

"What did they say Buffy?" Willow asked from her seat in the waiting room. It was night and there wasn't anybody in the ER except for them.

"She just broke her arm. They're putting a cast on it right now." Buffy sat down next to Dawn and hugged her. "Are you okay too?" Buffy asked again.

"Yeah, Anna gave me this necklace to wear. She said that it would protect me." Dawn looked down at the necklace and smiled. She knew that Anna cared for her too.

"A broken arm, I never would have thought." Anna smiled as she signed the last papers at the desk. She walked over and hugged Buffy. "I'm fine, don't worry. I only have to keep it on for a week, maybe less. I didn't break it all the way. I'll have it off by the time the wedding comes." 

Dawn stood up and handed the necklace to Anna. "I told you, that belongs to you. You wear it and it'll protect you." Anna pushed the necklace back at Dawn. "Come on, we have some packing to do." The group walked out of the ER with the relief that Glory was defeated and they could get on with their lives.

**The next day, Summers house**

"Is that everything?" Anna asked looking around the empty house.

"I think so; I'll go check everything again." Dawn walked off. Buffy eyes welled up with tears as she thought of leaving the home that she grew up in.

"We don't have to sell it, we can keep it and let Dawn have it." Buffy tried to smile but only started crying lightly.

"I'm going to miss this house so much. But I'm moving in with the woman that I love. It'll be all right. I don't want to decide what to do with the house just yet."

"Okay, we won't sell it right now. It's not like we need the money." Anna smiled, trying to cheer Buffy up.

"Less than two weeks and we'll be married."

The three girls packed the last box into the van they rented and took off for their new house.

__________________________________________

****

Continued in

Wings and Things


	6. Wings and Things

****

Author:Wiccan Wolfe

****

E-Mail:pandawolf@excite.com

****

Disclaimer:Everything else is the same as always.

****

Rating:PG13

****

Paring:Anna/Buffy

****

Summary:The wedding day finally arrives! Some old friends drop by too.

****

A/N:Lesbian themes, maybe some cussing. You never know what else I'll throw in there. Kind of stupid now that I think of it.

****

Wings and Things:

Part One

**Anna's House**

"Good morning Dawn, did you get everything set up?" Anna asked as she sat down for breakfast.

"Some of it, there's still some things that I have to put up today. I think that I'm missing a box a clothes though." Dawn yawned.

"It's in my room, Buffy and I found it last night when we were putting things up. I'll move it to your room after breakfast." Anna smiled as Buffy walked into the kitchen, Buffy smiled back.

"Thanks. It's less than a week until the wedding." Dawn smiled excitedly. Everything and been planned out and fixed. The only thing left was for Anna to do something that she had been putting off for a week.

"Today." Was all Buffy said as she sat down. She smiled at Anna as Anna held her head down and whined. "You'll live through it. And you'll look better in your dress."

"I like my black hair, but I'll do it. After I moved that box into Dawn's room." Buffy gave her a "good girl" look and went to her breakfast.

After breakfast, Anna did what she promised. She moved the box into Dawn's room and began working on her hair. Buffy and Dawn left for the Magic Box, leaving Anna alone to fix her hair. It took a little more than a hour, but it was back to her original blonde color. The color on the box was called "Honey Blonde", it was the closest thing to her hair color as she could get. After she was finished she left for the Magic Box.

**Magic Box**

"I can't wait to see what she looks like with blonde hair." Buffy tried to imagine what she might look like.

"I'm here." Anna said sadly as she walked in, dragging her feet as she walked. Just to aggravate Buffy, she wore a hat to cover her hair.

"Why do you do that?" Buffy got up and pulled the hat off and ran her fingers through Anna's hair. "It makes your eyes stand out more. It looks good." Buffy kissed Anna and pulled her so that everyone could see.

"It looks good." Everyone commented.

**Anna's house, two days until wedding**

"I can't believe it, it's just two days until the wedding." Buffy said, checking over the papers to see if everything was right.

"I can't wait to marry you." Anna said as she wrapped her arms around her soon to be wife. 

A noise and a burst of wind came into the room. Both girls turned to see a blue light fill the room. Then the Elders appeared, they walked towards the girls, holding something in their hands.

"Anna, we wanted to meet your wife." Said the Irish voice.

"This is the Elders." Said Anna.

"This is not your official present, you'll get that on your wedding day. This is for the both of you." It was a box, inside of it was a spell kit.

"What is this for?" Buffy asked, looking through the box.

"Because of Anna being a white wing, we have created this for you two. When you are ready to have children, you simply do this spell and a child will be created. It will be of both your blood, no man will be needed."

"So this child will have features of both of us?" Buffy asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you can have this on one condition."

"What?" Anna asked cautiously.

"You must let us see the children from time to time. So we can know how well the spell works." Anna and Buffy agreed to this and began talking about when would be the right time to have children.

"We shouldn't do it right away." Buffy said.

"We wait for a couple of months, maybe up to a year."

"That sounds good. But we can still be thinking of names right?" Buffy smiled shyly.

"Yes we can."

Part Two

**Wedding Day**

Buffy and Anna agreed to no party. The girls hadn't seen each other for over twenty-four hours. Each girl was in her room with her bridesmaid. Buffy kept hearing a crying noise in her room. She looked around several times but didn't see anything. Buffy turned around and looked in the mirror, there she saw her mother. Quickly she turned around and didn't see her, but when she looked in the mirror she saw her mother.

"Buffy, I'm so proud of you. I wish that I could've been there in person. Just know that your mother loves you very much."

"Mom, I miss you." Buffy touched the mirror as her mother faded away.

"You'll see her again later on." Said one of the Elders. Then he disappeared.

"Buffy, Anna wanted me to give you this." Willow handed Buffy a note that said _"I figured out what the Elders got us. Our parents, I hope that you got to see your mother."_ Buffy put the finishing touches on her dress and got ready to go get married. In the other room, Anna did too. They waited and when they heard the music, began to walk down the aisle. Anna went first, with Giles by her side. He lead her to the end and went to sit down. Anna waited at the altar, her dress was white with lace for sleeves and on her chest. Buffy made her way down the aisle, the same way that Anna did. Buffy's dress was sleeveless, the dress was longer than Anna's. Xander took his seat next to Giles.

"I understand that you have written your own vows." Said the priest. The girls nodded and Anna began.

"Buffy from the first day that I met you my heart fell. I never believed in angels until I woke up in your arms. I thought that I would never love again, but now I know that I have found my one and only." Anna slipped the ring on Buffy's finger.

"Anna, I never thought that love at first sight was true. Then you walked into my life. I've had my fair share of broken hearts and I never wanted to lose my heart again, but I couldn't help it when you walked by. I want to wake up everyday in your arms, and your arms only." Buffy put the ring on Anna's finger.

"Now if anyone thinks that these two should not be wed, then say so now or forever hold your peace." After a moment of silence, "I pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss." Buffy and Anna kissed, the church cheered and cameras began flashing.

"Wait!" Someone came running in screaming for them to stop.

Part Three

"Riley, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Buffy screamed at him.

"You can't marry her!" Riley pointed in disgust at Anna.

"It's a little late for that army boy."

"Riley, what is wrong with you?"

"I love you Buffy, I want to marry you." He got down on one knee and opened a ring box. Buffy showed him her hand that had a ring on it.

"I'm sorry Riley but I don't love you anymore. I love Anna, and we've already gotten married." Tears welled up in Riley's eyes as he got up and ran out of the church. "Forget him." Buffy said to Anna.

**Reception**

Buffy and Anna had the first dance to the song "I Swear." They held each other close.

"This is the perfect day." Buffy said as she listened to Anna's heartbeat.

"Wait till we have kids." Anna said to her.

"You know how many kids we are going to have?"

"Not officially but I know a little something."

"Like?"

"I cannot say. Let's just enjoy this right now." Anna kissed the top of Buffy's head.

As the song ended Buffy saw someone very familiar, Angel, Oz, and Faith. Buffy pulled Anna over to meet them. They stood talking for a few moments, when Willow came over with Tara.

"Never figured you for a ladies girl B." Faith said.

"How did you get out of jail Faith?" Buffy said, ignoring her comment.

"Soul boy here bribed the cops a little. I'm still being watched." Faith pointed to various areas where cops stood.

"Hi Anna." Cordelia came up to her slowly, afraid of Buffy might say.

"Cordelia, it's been a while." The girls stood awkwardly.

"Congratulations on getting married. You two make a perfect couple." Cordelia looked down at the ground.

"I never meant to hurt you Cordelia. I just wasn't ready to get married to you. I still want us to be friends." Cordelia opened her arms and the girls hugged.

"I want us to be friends too. I'm really happy for you. Buffy, you better take care of her." Cordelia tried to joke to keep the tears from her eyes. But it didn't help much.

"If you hurt Buffy I will hurt you." Faith seriously warned Anna. This was one of those few times that Faith actually said Buffy's full name.

"I promise that I won't." Anna held Buffy's hand and smiled at her.

"You too need to dance. This is your wedding." Angel offered up, the girls got on the dance floor as the song "She's More" began to play.

"That Faith girl is not bad looking." Anna whispered, getting herself a smack on the arm. 

"This song reminds me of you." Anna began to sing a few lines in Buffy's ear.

It took me by complete surprise

When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes

She's not at all what I was looking for...

She's more.

"I want four kids." Buffy announced suddenly. Anna laughed and said okay. "I'll have the first two and you can have to last two."

"If that's what you want."

"If your band came back to you and wanted you to go with them, would you?" Buffy stopped dancing and looked into Anna's eyes.

"Only if that's what you wanted."

"I want you to be happy, and your music makes you happy."

"You make me happy."

"Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"If they want you back, I want you to do it."

"Anything for you."

After everything ended, Anna finally announced wear she was taking Buffy for their honeymoon.

"We are going to Ireland and then to Hawaii." Buffy jumped up and down excitedly.

"I'm proud of you." Giles hugged both girls as they left for their home to pack.

"When does our plane leave?" Buffy asked as she closed her last bag.

"We're not."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a white wing, I can pop from place to place. I don't need a plane." Buffy looked worried for a minute. "There is nothing to be afraid of. I have a home in Ireland and I booked a place in Hawaii."

They packed up and left for Ireland. They spent a week and a half there. Then they left for Hawaii. Anna booked a hotel on the beach where they could watch the sunset over the water. After spending a week there, they left for home.

Part Four

**Carlisle-Summers House**

"Hey Buffy, honey?" Anna inquired as she looked through the mail.

"Yes dear?" Buffy called from the living room.

"You know when you said that if the band wanted me back that I should take it?" Anna walked towards to door to the living room.

"Yes, why?" Buffy lifted up her head and opened her eyes.

"They want me back." Anna waved a letter.

_________________________________________________

****

Continued in

The Wife, The Child and The Band


	7. The Wife, the Child, and the Band

****

Author:Wiccan Wolfe

****

E-Mail:pandawolf@excite.com

****

Disclaimer:The god that I worship Joss owns them. I let them play with me then send them home.

****

Rating:PG13

****

Paring:Buffy/Anna

****

Summary:Buffy goes on the road with Anna's band. And Buffy is pregnant.

****

A/N:Lesbian themes and a child on the way. I'm getting stupider by every story.

****

The Wife, The Child and The Band:

Part One

**Magic Box**

"Guys we need to talk." Buffy said as she came in the store with Anna following behind her.

"What's up Buffy?" Xander asked.

"Anna's band wants her back, to do touring and CD's and other band stuff. And we have to decided to do it. We are going out next week for her to begin recording on her new album. I guess what I'm saying is that I'm leaving with her." Everybody tried to protest at once but Buffy threw up her hands to silence them. "I have made up my mind and I'm going with her. I'm sorry, but she is my wife." Everybody gave Anna bad looks.

"I'm going to go outside." Anna went outside and sat down. Tara followed her out to get her side of the story.

"Why?" Tara asked as she sat down.

"I hate tearing her up from her friends but this was her idea. At our reception, she made me promise to go back with the band if they asked me. And they asked me, I tried to talk her out of it, believe me."

"Do you not want this?"

"I've wanted to be back in the band since the day that I left. It's Buffy that I'm worried about, it's rough being out on the road all the time. And I want a family. Buffy herself said that she wanted four kids." Tara laughed slightly.

"I think that you should do it. Everybody will get over it."

Buffy and Anna left the next week for a recording studio in Cambodia. Anna said that it was part of her family's. Buffy met with the band and sat through every recording. After more than a month, Buffy decided that she wanted to start a family. Anna and Buffy did the spell, and a couple of weeks later found out the Buffy was pregnant. They began planning and setting up a room on the tour bus. Anna had to buy her own tour bus so that they wouldn't disturb the other band members.

Part Two

**Tour bus, Buffy is 7months pregnant**

Buffy stood in front of a mirror, looking at her stomach. She turned different ways and let out a sigh. Anna came up behind her and laid her hands on Buffy's growing stomach.

"Do I still look cute?" Anna began singing the chorus to a song.

__

Looking back on when we first met,

I cannot escape and I cannot forget

Baby you're the one you still turn me on

You can make me whole again

"I hated that song when it first came out and I hate it now. But it was a kind gesture. The doctor might be able to tell us if it is a girl or boy today." Anna smiled and mouthed "boy."

As it was getting closer to Buffy's due date, they decided to stay home. Because of the media hype surrounding the band, Buffy thought it to be safer if she kept quiet and not contact her friends. One night, standing in the kitchen, Buffy and Anna were cleaning up the dishes when the Elders called her. She went to see them, when she came back she hurried Buffy to the car with her things.

"Why are we doing this?" Buffy asked.

"Trust me." As they were nearing the hospital, Buffy's water broke and she was having contractions. They rushed in and got a room. It wasn't crowded, seeing as how it was only eleven at night. Inside the room, Buffy held Anna's hand, occasionally squeezing too hard and saying that she never wanted to have another kid.

"You're almost there, you're doing good sweetheart."

"I'm never having another kid so you better make this one last." The doctors and nurses had to laugh at this. After a few more pushes, Buffy delivered a baby boy. Anna held her son and knew that this was the second most beautiful creature in the world. The first of course being Buffy.

"Look Buffy, it's our son. Collier Michael Carlisle-Summers." Anna handed her son to Buffy and both girls fell in love with his adorable face. They didn't get to call their friends, even though they wanted to. Buffy decided to try to send some letters and pictures.

**Eight weeks later, Summers old house**

After Buffy left, Dawn, Anya, and Xander moved into the Summers house. Dawn took her old room back while Xander and Anya took Joyce's old bed. The gang, including Willow and Tara, were at the house when Dawn turned on the TV.

"Oh my god! Guys come here quick." Everybody moved into the living room. "I taped Total Request Live today and look who is on it." Dawn pushed play and everybody watched intensely.

__

"Guys, we've asked you to keep it quiet because the lead singer of the band "Rise of Avalon" is here and she brought her son. She asked that we keep it quiet and not scream and yell. So, and keep it quiet, here is Anna, her wife Buffy and their new son Collier." Anna, carrying Collier, and Buffy walked out. The audience awed at the sleeping new born.

"We are going to premier one of your videos today and the other one tomorrow. What made you think of the idea for the video "When You Dream"?"

"I was looking at my son one night I wanted to do a video with him in it. And as I was trying to think of a song he would be perfect in, I was listening to the "Bare Naked Ladies" CD and I heard this song and thought that it would be perfect."

"Who directed the video?"

"My band mate Jim, he came up with the idea to do it in black and white."

"Why two videos back to back? And whose name do you use?"

"I wanted to do this video for my son, and then I want a video with the band. I use my name because it's just me playing the guitar."

"Buffy, how has Anna been with your son?" Buffy laughed.

"She won't let me touch him. I'm the one who carried him for nine months but now I can't get within three feet of him. She takes him everywhere, to photo shoots, to recordings and even interviews."

"Okay, quietly we are going to premier the video "When You Dream" by Anna."

They went into the video with shot's of Collier's baby pictures. Then it showed, in black and white, Anna sitting next to the crib playing this song while she was watching Collier. It showed various shots of her in the nursery room, and then song ended.

Dawn turned off the tape and looked at the gang.

"Buffy has a kid and doesn't even bother to tell us?" Willow said as she sat down.

"He was cute though." Tara sat down with her lover.

The phone rang and Anya answered it. She spoke briefly and then hung up. "Well you can yell at her tomorrow. They are taking a vacation and are coming to see us."

Part Three

**Summers House**

The doorbell rang and Dawn jumped up to answer it. From the living room the gang could see Dawn holding the door open. Buffy walked in and looked behind her. Anna came in carrying a car seat with Collier in it. Buffy pointed to the kitchen and told her to set him in the floor.

"Can't even call your best friends and let them know that you're pregnant?" Tara asked as she hugged Anna and then Buffy. Everybody looked at the baby and moved him into the living room. "He is so beautiful Anna." Tara said proudly.

"Well look at his mother, would you expect anything less?" Anna kissed Buffy.

"I saw you on Total Request Live the other day." Dawn said. "That video was cool." Collier sneezed and made everyone aw. Anna leaned down and unbuckled him from the car seat, she picked him and handed him to Willow.

"I know that you all want to hold him." Willow smiled happily and held the baby.

"Are you still going to continue with the band?" Xander asked.

"I think so."

****

*************************

Anna kept on touring with Buffy and Collier at her side. Her band was successful and were known world wide. Buffy lived a happy life and raised her son. Willow and Tara got married a year later. Xander and Anya had their first baby that same year. A month later they got married. Five years later, Giles took ill and died.

______________________

****

Continued in:

Reunion...Almost


	8. Reunion...Almost

****

Author:Wiccan Wolfe

****

E-Mail:pandawolf@excite.com

****

Disclaimer:Doth not belongth to thee. Belongth to Joss.

****

Rating:PG13

****

Paring:Buffy/Anna

****

Summary:It's been several years since the gang has seen Buffy and Anna, how are things going now? Something ruins Buffy and Anna's life, will they stay together forever like they thought?

****

Reunion...Almost

**Prologue**

It's ten years later. Anna left her band for good to raise her two children with Buffy. They still live the same house.

Willow and Tara are still married but have no children. They rent an apartment.

Xander and Anya have four children. They bought their own home.

Dawn is in college and engaged to a man.

Part One

**Carlisle-Summers Home**

"Col, go take your sister and help her get ready. They'll be here in a little while. Anna, are you ready?" Buffy called out from the bathroom. Her wife stepped into the bathroom sporting a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt, she wore a hat for effect. She spun around and smiled as she heard the doorbell. Buffy and Anna rushed downstairs to answer the door. Anna opened the door and smiled.

"Don't tell me you guys want to be groupies. I tried telling you that I don't that anymore." Anna let them and hugged them.

"We want to be the blonde's groupie." Xander said as he stepped inside. Collier came down the stairs and headed for his mother. "Is that little Collier?" Xander asked at the child who 

stood by Buffy's side.

"More like a little Xander. If I didn't know better I would say that he is your child Xander." Anna pointed at what she meant as Collier took the ladies hands and kissed them as he introduced himself. "Look at him. Thinking he's a Romeo." Willow looked up to see a smaller child standing on the steps. The child had red hair and held a teddy bear close to her.

"Who is that?" Willow pointed to the child.

"The smaller version of you." Buffy said as she watched Anna walk over there to her. She picked up the child and carried her over to the crowd.

"This here is little Willow Elizabeth. Eliza do you want to say hello?" The little girl shook her head and hid herself in Anna's shoulder.

"She is just like you Willow." Buffy smiled at her friend.

The group ate dinner and headed for the living room. The children went to bed. They discussed what had been happening in their lives.

"I can't believe that he's all grown up." Tara said.

"Neither can I, it seems like yesterday Buffy was cussing me out for getting her pregnant." Anna grabbed Buffy's hand.

"I remember Buffy saying something about having four kids." Tara smiled as she remembered.

"We are living up to it so far. Buffy has decided that I get to have the third one."

"Any luck?"

"Not much, we've been using the spell but it hasn't worked." The phone rang and Anna got up to answer it. She walked into the kitchen to find Dawn and Jack kissing. "If I wanted to see that in my home, I would watch a porno." Anna answered the phone, for a moment she was quiet. Then she smiled and thank the other person and jumped slightly. When she walked back into the living room, the group was deep into conversation. "Buffy honey, can we talk?"

"Just a minute." Buffy went back to her conversation. Anna took a piece of paper and wrote down something. She walked back into the living room and handed the note to Buffy. She sat down and watched Buffy's face as she read the note. Buffy's face lit up and she hugged Anna. Tears rolled down her face as she stood up and looked at her friends."We're pregnant, she's pregnant." Buffy cried as she hugged her wife once more. "I'm sorry its just that it's taken us a while to get her pregnant."

"Apparently I'm not as easy as I thought." Anna said.

"Mama?" Eliza tugged at Buffy's skirt and rubbed her eyes.

"What is it baby?" Buffy picked up the child.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Poor baby." Anna took the child in her arms.

"Buffy, Buffy wake up. Are you there?" Buffy heard familiar voices calling her. She turned her head and suddenly found herself in a hospital bed with a throbbing pain coming from her head.

Part Two

She tried to sit up, but was softly held back down by Willow's hand. "You need to rest. It's good to see you awake."

"Where am I? What happened? Where is Anna?" Buffy asked. Every time she spoke, pain shot throughout her whole body.

"Who is Anna?" Giles asked as she came by the slayer's side.

"Buffy you were in an accident. You've been in a coma for a few months now." Xander said.

"What kind of accident?"

"A car wreck. You were driving out one night and other car hit you." Willow smiled down at her.

"I hear that you have decided to come back with us." A female doctor said as she entered the room smiling. She had brown hair that came down to her shoulders with green eyes that stood out against her white lab coat. "Welcome back, I've been your doctor for the past few months. I'm Doctor Annie Anderson." The doctor checked over Buffy's chart, and then over Buffy. She seemed satisfied with the results and went towards the door. "I'm going to order a few test just to make sure that you are alright and then we'll talk about sending you home." The doctor left.

"We have to leave." Willow said unhappily. "But we will come by and see you first thing in the morning."

They said their goodbyes and left Buffy to rest. A moment or two after the gang had left, the doctor came back in. She shut the door behind her and pulled up a seat next to the bed.

"Good to see you again. How are you feeling?"

"I still don't understand what is going on." Buffy answered as she grabbed her head.

"How is your vision? Are you seeing clearly or is it blurry?"

"I see clearly." The doctor handed her the chart and showed her where to start reading.

"That is your accident report as told by the guy who hit you."

"And you've been my doctor this whole time?"

"Yep, from the moment you came in on a gurney with blood and all sorts of other nasty things going on." Buffy smiled and looked at the doctor's signature. It said: Annie Natasha Nola Anderson. The first letters of her name spelled "Anna," Buffy looked confusingly at both the paper and the doctor.

"Do you remember me from somewhere?" The doctor asked, smiling.

"Your name just sounds..."

"Like Anna Carlisle?" This time Buffy was really confused. "What was I supposed to do, let you lay there like a vegetable? I had to keep your mind occupied while you recovered. You didn't seem to have a problem with it."

"I'm not sure that I understand."

"Where you falling in love with Anna?" Annie asked.

"I was, I _am_ in love with Anna. And I want to know what the hell is going on around here!"

"I'm sorry. I should explain myself."

"Damn right you should!"

"I am a doctor but I am also a white wing. You came in here hurt and in pain, so I fixed you using both my powers and my medical knowledge. I found a way to keep your mind busy while your body recovered. If you were to wake up too soon, it could have had a negative effect of your recovery. So I did the only thing that I could think off. It made both of us happy but I guess that now it was a bad idea. The elders clued me in on parts of your life so I took it to my advantage. I used myself as the love interest because I know my every move. It's harder to make up somebody completely new. I'm so sorry that I upset you. You'll be leaving in a few days, then you can walk out and forget all about me." Annie got up and headed for the door.

"I still love you." Annie turned around to Buffy smiling. "I fell in love with the person inside, not the name. So if you are the same as Anna, then I still want us to have a life...together."

"You mean that?" Annie said as she made her way back to the bed. Buffy reached and grabbed Annie's hand within hers. Buffy began singing parts of song that had been sung by Anna.

__

I've tried to fight it but what can I do

There's something deeper that surrenders to you

When I touch you, when I hear you

How can I doubt when every time I'm near you

Annie reached into her pocket and pulled out a box. She opened it to reveal the same ring that Anna had given to her before. "So I ask you the way I wanted to the first time. Well sort of like the first time." Annie laughed as she looked around the room. It wasn't the most romantic place in the world but it wasn't the worst either. Annie got down on one knee and took Buffy's hand in hers and held the ring the other hand. "Buffy Summers, will you marry me...again?" Buffy nodded her head yes and slipped the ring on. It felt good to have the ring on again, she had missed it. She had missed Anna...Annie.

Part Three

The next few days, Annie and Buffy tried to explain to the others want had happened. After waiting so long, Buffy was finally released into Annie's care. Annie took Buffy back to the home she remembered, their home. Buffy looked over the house with remembrance of everything that had been. She tried to remember how the house looked when they were all there. She looked in the nursery and saw Collier's bed and then Eliza's bed. She found another room that had became Collier's room when Eliza had been born. She finally found her favorite room the whole entire house, the bedroom. It looked the same as it had before, just with less things. It was missing the pictures and books that Buffy had brought into the home.

"You made this so much better to live in. There were days that I would come home and be disgusted by this house just because you weren't in it. In the other world, I hated to leave anything, especially you." Annie wrapped her arms around Buffy and laid her head on Buffy's shoulder as they both looked over the dull room.

"I'll fix everything back the way it was." Buffy stated as matter-of-factly.

"I hope that you do." Annie kissed her shoulder and squeezed lightly.

Buffy felt no need to rush into another wedding. In her heart, she was still married to the woman of her dreams.

The group had once again accept Annie into the group. It was easier to win over Willow this time, seeing as how she wasn't jealous she and Annie became friends quickly. On some level, it was weird to see Buffy with another girl. Although everyone thought that something was going on with Buffy and Faith. As the days progressed on, Annie and Buffy became more physical in public. The once shy couple had turned into a care free relationship. Buffy was no longer ashamed to hold onto to Annie or kiss her. Even at the Bronze the couple was constantly touching.

The gang had decided to take the night off and have some fun. The group headed for the Bronze and ordered some drinks. Everyone watched as Buffy and Annie sat down on the couch and watched as Annie slid her hand up Buffy's thigh while she whispered something to her. Buffy smiled to herself and whispered something back. Everyone was starting to get physically sick at watching them together.

"So when are you going to set a date for the wedding?" Xander asked as he handed Annie and Buffy their drinks.

"I'm not all that sure yet. But I am sure that I can't wait to be Mrs. Doctor Anderson." Buffy smiled happily and snuggled up to Annie.

*************

Annie and Buffy got married within a couple of months. Two years to the date of their wedding, Buffy gave birth to her first child.

****

THE END.


End file.
